Shouldn't have let me go
by Bdazzle
Summary: Something happens to Sam after she moves out of Brooke's. Brulian!
1. Chapter 1

It's been 9 months since Sam left Brooke to go live with her birth mom Rebecca. It was the hardest decision Sam has ever made. For the first couple months Sam stayed in touch with Brooke and even Julian. But got distant after their wedding. Brooke and Julian got married 6 months after Sam left and even though she was invited she didn't go.

Sam thought everything was going great with until she would start getting drunk and ocassionally slap Sam for attitude or not doing something she was told.

It was the first friday of summer and all Sam really wanted to do was hangout with Jack. Rebecca had told her that she needed to clean her room and do the dishes which of course she neglected to do. It was midnight by the time Sam walked into the door. "Where have you been?" Rebecca demanded and Sam could smell alcohol on her breath. "With Jack." Sam replied trying to slip past her to her bedroom. "Not so fast." Rebecca yelled grabbing a hold of Sam's arm pretty tight. "Rebecca stop your hurting me." Sam cried out.

"No, I told you to clean your room and wash those dishes!" Rebecca yelled pointing into the kitchen at the dirty dishes piled in the sink.  
>"And you didn't do them." Sam was crying by this point because Rebeccas's death grip on her arm was killing her. "I'm sorry, I'll do them now."<br>Sam cried releasing herself from Rebecca's grip. "No you had your chance, and now your going to have to pay for it." Rebecca screamed throwing Sam down onto the ground.

Sam tried to stand up but Rebecca kicked her in the stomach which made her fall back again.

"Stop!" Sam cried out but Rebecca slapped her on the face and kicked her again. "Next time you'll listen to me. " Rebecca snickered before walking out the front door.

Sam was in so much pain. She tried to get up but didn't have the strength to. Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket calling the one person who would save her. Brooke.

Sorry it was short. This is my first Fan Fiction for One Tree Hill. I have had this idea for awhile. Don't know if I will continue because not sure if people will read it. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews it means alot! Hope you like it.

Brooke and Julian were laying in bed sleeping with Brooke in Julian's arms. The last few months had been hard on both Brooke and Julian but especially hard on Brooke. She missed Sam like crazy and was wondering if she was really doing ok. Everyone has reassured her that she is probably fine but Brooke isn't totally convinced. She has tried to call Sam in the past few weeks but has gotten no answer. She was really starting to get worried.

It was near 1 in the morning when Brooke and Julian were awaken by the ring of Brooke's cellphone. Brooke reached over and answered the phone groggily,

"Hello." Brooke said annoyed at who could be calling this late. "Brooke, its Sam." Sam managed to say in tears. Brooke's heart stopped when she heard it was Sam an she was crying. "Sam, honey whats wrong?" Brooke asked looking over at Julian who was looking concerned. Sam tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't any longer. She fell to the floor dropping the phone with her. Brooke heard the phone hit the ground. "Sam, sweetie answer me. SAM!" Brooke yelled into the phone.

Brooke closed the phone and quickly got out of bed slipping clothes nd shoes on. "Brooke, whats going on?" Julian asked his wife who looked terrifed. "Its Sam we need to go."  
>Brooke said rushing towards the door Julian right behind her. "Brooke let me drive ok." Julian said taking the keys from his wife. Both climbed into the car and sped off. As soon as they pulled up to the house Brooke jumped out. Brooke found that the door was unlocked and she quickly opened it and yelling for Sam. "Sam! SAM!" Brooke yelled running through the house. "Brooke I found her." Julian called out from the livingroom.<p>

As soon as Brooke saw Sam lying helpless on the ground she broke down rushing to Sam's side putting Sam's head in her lap. "Sam baby you need wake up ok. I need you Sam." Brooke cried Julian had already called 911 and he couldn't help but just stand there and look at the girl he grew to love look so helpless and fragile. It tooke 10 minutes for the ambulance to arrive.  
>"Ma'mam we need you to step aside." One of the paramedics said who was helping the others lift Sam into the stretcher. Brooke ran into Julian's arms crying but not taking an eye off Sam.<p>

"Babe you go in the ambulance I'll meet you at the hospital." Julian said before kissing his wife on the head and heading to the followed the stretcher to the ambulance.  
>"Ma'am who are you?" the paramedic asked before she got into the ambulance. "I'm her mom." Brooke said and the paramedic let her climb in. She sat nexxt to Sam holding on tighe to her hand.<br>"Come on baby girl, I can't lose you."

At the hospital Brooke was pacing backand forth in the hall. "Brooke, come sit down and relax. When Sam wakes up you can't have her see you like this." Brooke knew he was right.  
>"I know its just that I am so scared for her. Even if she is going to be ok physically she won't be emotionally. Julian this is going to break her." Brooke sat down next to her husband putting her head on his shoulder. "Babe, we'll get her through this, ok? She'll be fine. I promise." Brooke nodded, "I hope so."<p>

"Family of Samantha Walker." A doctor said walking into the waiting room. Brooke and Julian Immediatly stood up. "Yes, I'm her mom." Brooke told the doctor. "Sam regained conciousness but she is sleeping right now. Her ribs are bruised and there is no sight of internal bleeding. She may be in pain for the next few days so I subscribed her some pain medication but she should be able to go home tomorrow morning." As soon as the doctor was done talking Brooke and Julian let out that breath that they had been holding in. "ok, can we see her." The doctor nodded his head and led them down the hall to Sam's room. "I'll leave you three alone."  
>he said before leaving the room. Sam was laying in that hospital bed looking fragile and hurt.<p>

Brooke walked over the Sam's bedside with tear running down her face. Pulling up a chair and taking Sam's hand in hers. Julian went over and sat on the other side. "Sampson we need you to wake up ok."  
>Julian said moving the hair out of Sam's face. "Come on baby girl open those beautiful eyes for me now." Brooke said leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.<br>Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Brooke." Sam's weak voice managed to get out. "Hey there beautiful girl." Sam half smiled. "Hey Sampson, how you feeling?" Julian asked Sam.  
>"Ok I guess. A little sore but I think I'll be ok." Sam said smiling at Julian. "Sweetie what happened?" Brooke asked after a few moments of silence. Sam's expression changed.<br>"If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." Julian reassured the young girl. "No its ok. I forgot to do some things Rebecca told me to do and she hit me." Sam said starting to cry.  
>Brooke had tears rolling down her face as she was rubbing Sam's arm. "She, um she then kicked me and just left me there." Sam managed to get out inbetween sobs. "Shh its ok, Sam its going to be ok sweetheart."<br>Brooke told Sam trying to calm her down.

It was getting close to 3 am by the time Sam got calmed down. "Its getting late and you need to rest up so we can take you home tomorrow." Julian told Sam. "What home?" Sam asked. "Sam your not going back to Rebecca's your coming home with us to stay." Sam smiled knowing that she was going to be ok. "Your not leaving though right." Sam asked looking scared.  
>"No, well stay right here with you. Scoot over." Sam smiled and slid over making room for Brooke to lay down with her resting her head on Brooke's chest and falling into a deep sleep knowing that she had people around her to protect her and keep her safe. Forever and always.<p>

Hope you like it. Review!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Sam besides the still bruised ribs you look like you can go home. I'll go get your discharge papers." The doctor said before leaving the room.  
>Sam slowly sat up swinging her legs over the bed. "I'm gonna go get changed." she said before leaving the two alone and walking into the bathroom.<br>Brooke looked over at her husband, "You think we should ask her?" Julian knew exactly what Brooke was talking about. She wanted them to adopt Sam.  
>"Yea but I would wait. It will probably take Sam some time." Brooke knew he was right but she didn't want him to be. She wanted to make Sam her daughter.<br>Brooke nodded her head. Sam emerged from the bathroom minutes later. "I'm gonna go sign the papers and get the car. I'll meet you guys outside." Julain told his two girls ruffling Sam's hair on the way out the door.

A nurse walked into the room pushing a wheelchair. "Do I have to?" Sam whined looking over to Brooke. "Sorry, hospital policy." The nurse said leaving the room knowing that Brooke was fully capable of taking Sam out. "Sam, just sit down." Sam rolled her eyes.

Julian was waiting with the car downstairs when Brooke and Sam came out of the double doors. Julian opened the door holding onto Sam as she climbed in te backseat of the car. Brooke climbed in the passenger side as Julian started the car. "Ready to go home?" Brooke asked Sam turning around in her seat.  
>"Yea home." Sam said quietly.<p>

Walking through the front door made Sam feel safe and protected inside. But it also brought back the night she left. Thinking that was probably the worst decision she had ever made leaving the caring arms of her real mother. She should have stayed with Brooke and she knew it.  
>She just wished that Brooke had been the one to tell her to stay and no just let her leave.<p>

The sound of Brooke's caring soft but raspy voice brought Sam out of her trance."Sam, do you want anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Sam moved her head to meet Brooke's eyes,"No I think I'm just gonna go lay down for awhile." She responded moving towards her bedroom door. "Alright, if you need anything we'll be right here." Julian said putting his arm around his wife's shoulder. Sam half smiled and disappeared into her room closing the door behind her.

Julian led Brooke over to the couch sitting down and letting her rest her head on his chest. "I washoping once we got home, the normal Sam would come out, but she still seems scared and timid." Julian let out a sigh, "Me to Brooke, but you know she'll come around. Just give her some time. Sooner or later she'll talk about it and we'll have the old Sam with her sarcastic and smart ass comments." Brooke couldn't help but smile at her husband. "I know its weird but I really miss the saracastic Sam, the one that would constantly get on my nerves." Brooke paused and looked up at her husband smiling "But by the end of the day, it didn't matter how bad the day was or if I was pissed off at something she did, Sam would always make me smile."

Julian smiled kissing Brooke on the forehead. "She's a great kid."

"Yea she is." Brooke said moving closer to Julian. Minutes later Julain heard Brooke's breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He slowly moved off of the couch trying not to wake Brooke.  
>He walked over to Sam's door opening it slowly. He stood in the doorway watching an innocent Sam curled up in the blankets sleeping peacefully.<p>

Julian still couldn't believe what Rebecca had done to Sam. How could someone ever hurt a child in any one, even one as innocent as his Sampson.

He slowly made his way to Sam's bed moving the hair out of her face and placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Sampson, I'll always protect you." he said before leaving the room and grabbing his keys knowing exactly where he was headed. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam was in the hospital the police came and asked her questions about Rebecca and she didn't want to answer them.  
>Sam told them to just leave Rebecca alone and she didn't care about her anymore. The cops agreeded. So Rebecca was free and there really wasn't anything Julian or Brooke could do about it because Sam was just to stubborn.<p>Julian pulled up to the two story house with the white picket fence and got out hurrying up the steps.<br>He loudly knocked on the door. Seconds later the door swung open and there stood Rebecca looking happy as can be.  
>"What?" She said sternly annoyed that someone would bother her drinking hour.<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" JUlian yelled in her face which caught her off guard. "Excuse me."  
>Rebecca replied. "Do you really think its ok to beat someone so innocent just because you can. Your hurt Sam so badly that I don't even know if she'll ever move past it. You disgust me." Julian yelled as Rebecca just stood back and listened.<p>

"Fine, heres her stuff." She said throwing a already packed bag at Julian's feet, "And tell that little brat that I don'twant her back anyway. I never really wanted her in the first place." Julian was so mad but he wasn't going to do anything he would regret later.

"Don't worry, you'll never see Sam again. " Julian said holding back his anger. He grabbed the bag and stormed off the porch and into his car.

When Julian got home he was suprised to see his wife still asleep on the couch. He kissed her forehead as he walked by and headed to the kitchen.  
>Sam was sitting at the counter drinking orange juice. "Hey, how you feeling?" Julian asked sitting the bag down and standig across from Sam.<br>"You went and saw her didn't you?" She asked. Julian knew nothing could ever be hidden from Sam.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He asked. Sam looked up at Julian, "I heard you when you came in my room, and then I heard you leave."  
>Julian sighed, "Sorry I didn't know if you wanted me to go, I just needed to say somethings to her that needed to be said."<p>

Brooke woke up and slowly sat up on the couch when she heard Sam and Julian. She got up and watched the two and smiled.

"No, don't be sorry I'm glad you did it. Someone had to and I woulddn't have had the guts to go talk to her. Your just protecting me because you love me. Thanks." Sam said standing up and giving Julian a hug. "I love you."

Julian smiled, "I love you to kiddo." He said before kissing her on the forehead. Brooke cleared her throat. Sam and Julian looked up at Brooke.  
>Julain showed his illegal grin, "We love you to." he said as Brooke came in and joined the family hug. "Good, because if you didn't, I would just have to go to the party by myself. "What party?" Sam asked. "Haley is having a little get together and ever since I called haley when you were in the hospital Jamie has been dying to see you."<p>

"Good, I need some Jamie time anyways. I miss the little guy." Sam said smiling. "Good go get dressed were leaving in 20 minutes." Julian told Sam ruffling her already bed head.

Brooke moved over to the stool and sat down. "So you went and talked to Rebecca?" She asked. "You heard?" Julian asked and Brooke nodded her head yes. "What did you say?"  
>Julian sighed, "I told her that what she did to Sam was wrong and she said that she never wanted Sam in the first place. I told her that she'll never see Sam again and ten I left."<br>Brooke stood up and moved closer to her husband putting her hand on his chest, "Your an amazing guy Julain Baker." She said kissing him gently on the lips. "And your an amazing girl Brooke Baker." He said returning the kiss. "I know." she said pulling away from Julian and walking over and grabbing her purse.

"Ready." Sam said walking out of her room. "You sure your feeling okay to go?" Brooke questioned. Sam rolled her eyes "Yes, just a little sore, but I'm fine."

"If you feel bad later, tell me or Julian."

"I know, I know." Sam said annoyed "Can we go?"

Brooke nodded and her and Julian followed Sam out to the car. 10 minutes later they arrived at Haley's.

"Sam!" Jamie yelled running towards her almost tackling her to the ground. "Hey Jimmy Jam." She said ruffling his hair.

"I missed you Sam. Are you feeling better?" He asked the teen. "I missed you to bud, and yes I'm feeling better."

"Good because I'm pretty sure I can beat you at Rock Band now, I've been practicing." Jamie said feeling pretty confident about himself.

"Oh you do, do ya now." Sam said smiling at the little boy. He always made her smile. He was just so darn cute.

"Wanna go play?" Sam nodded her head. "Excuse me little man, where's my hello?" Brooke asked sounding hurt. "Oh hi Aunt Brooke, hi Uncle Julian."  
>he said while Sam gave Haley and Nathan a hug before retreating off to the living room to play Rock Band with Jamie.<p>

"That kid sure is something else." Brooke said following Haley into the kitchen while Julian and Nathan went and watched the two kids."He sure is." Haley said. "So hows Sam?"  
>Brooke sighed. "Ok I guess, shes still sore. She won't really talk about. Actually she won't really talk at all since yesterday in the hospital."<p>

"She will soon Brooke."

"Yea, I hope."

"Are you gonna ask her?" Haley knew Brooke probably would.

"Yea just not now. Soon though. And I hope she says yes."

"I know she will. She loves you and Julian so much."

Both girls turned around when they heard Jamie yelling all excited. "Yes, I told you I have been practicing Sam!" He said proud that he had beat her.  
>"I'm impressed. Good job kid, you keep playing I'm gonna go talk to your mom." Sam said walking from the livingroom into the kitchen.<p>

"He beat ya huh?" Haley asked Sam as she walked in the kitchen taking a seat next to Brooke. "Yea, I kinda let him win though. Just don't tell him."  
>Haley and Brooke laughed. "So Sam have you been writing?" Haley asked.<p>

"No not really, every once in awhile but not in months."

"Well try to keep writing your good at it Sam."

"Thanks."

"Guys dinner is ready!" Haley called out. Everyone gathered at the table. After dinner Sam and Jamie played more video games.

"Sam, we need to get going." Julian told Sam. It was almost 9:30 and Sam looked a little worn out from Jamie. "Thanks Haley for dinner it was great. Bye Jamie, Nathan." Sam said walking out the door to the car. "Bye guys." Julian and Brooke said following Sam.

They pulled into the driveway and Brooke looked back and saw Sam fast asleep. "I'll get her." Julian said opening the door and lifting a light weight Sam into his arms. Once in the house he laid her gently on her bed covering her with the blanket. Brooke leaned down moving a piece of hair out of her face and kissing her on the forehead. "Night Sam Love you."

"Love you Sampson night." Julian said turning off the light. "Love you guys to." Sam mumbled. Brooke and Julian smiled as they headed off to bed. Hoping tomorrow only got better.

Hope you liked it. Wasn't my best but I tried! Upcoming ideas:  
>Sam and Brooke talk about her leaving Family vacation?<br>Adoption and more REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry with a late update. been busy lately. I don't know if I really like this chapter but I hope you do!

Sam was sound asleep but not peacefully. A nightmare that had been replaying over the past few days was flashing through Sam's mind. Sam was tossing and turning.  
>It felt like she couldn't wake up from it even though she desperately wanted to. That night and Rebecca would always be on her mind. Sam screamed in her sleep tossing and turning even more violently.<p>

Brooke heard a scream and shot up inbed. Julian woke up, "Babe whats wrong?" Brooke threw back the covers, "Sam." Julian followed Brooke to Sam's room but sat in the kitchen knowing fully well that Brooke could help Sam.

When Brooke walked into Sam's room she immediatly ran to her bedside. Sam was tossing and turning. "Sam." Brooke said gently shaking her shoulder. "No, please no."  
>Sam cried out. Brooke hope that was the nightmare talking. "Sam honey wake up." Sam kept tossing. "Stop, please don't hurt me." She yelled "Sam!" Brooke finally yelled. Sam shot up in the bed and began to cry. She fell into Brooke's arms sobbing. Brooke was heartbroken. "Shh its ok." she said rubbing Sam's back.<br>Julain stood by the doorway his heart torn in two as to what he saw. He hated seeing Sam like this. He headed back into the bedroom when Brooke looked up at him nodding that she could handle it. Brooke needed this.

After 10 minutes Brooke got Sam to calm down. "Wanna talk about it?" Brooke asked as Sam pulled away letting Brooke wip tears from her cheeks. She shook her head no "Ok, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." Brooke said laying down next to Sam rubbing her back as Sam drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Brooke woke up before Sam. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her. Julain was in the kitchen drinking handed Brooke a cup and sat dw=own next to her at the counter.

"Morning." Julian said kissing her on the head.

"Morning."

"How is she?" Julian asked seeing the concern for Sam in his wife's eyes.

"I don't know. After I got her to calm down she didn't want to talk about it, but I'm pretty sure it was about Rebecca."

Julian sighed. "Maybe she needs to talk to someone, Brooke, besides us."

Brooke looked up at her husband, "Like a therapist?" ,Julian nodded his head,"We could try but Sam's stubborn I don't know if she'll go for it."

"Go for what?" Sam said walking out her room and standing in front of Julian and Brooke. Brooke looked over at Julian then Sam. "Sam, we think that you need to talk to someone, like a therapist. It doesn't seeem like you want to open up to us at all." Brooke looked over at Sam hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"No." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Sam you need to talk to someone about what happened." Julian said. "No, I don't want to. I don't need to talk to anyone."  
>Brooke sighed knowing this is how Sam would react towards it. "Sam, please for us." Sam thought about. After a few minutes she looke up at them "Fine, but I'm not gonna promise that I'll talk." She said harshly. Brooke smiled,"As long as you try."<p>

"I'm sorry about last night." Sam said quietly looking down at her feet. "Sam don't be sorry ok." Sam half smiled "Ok."

Julian stood up and put his hands on Sam's shoulders, So what are we going to do today?" Brooke got a big huge smile on her face "Shopping!"  
>She sqeuealed. "No!" Sam and Julian said in unison. Brooke sighed. "Fine."<p>

"Can we go to the beach?" Sam asked. "If thats what you want to do then yes." Julian said gad that he didn't have to go shopping with Brooke.

Sam lef to go change as did Brooke and Julian. Helf an hour later all three were setting their stuff down in the sand. "You guys coming?" Sam asked walking towards the water.  
>Julian followed Sam. "I think I'm just gonna lay here for awhile, you guys go." Brooke said relaxing in her chair with the latest edition of B. Davis magazine.<p>

Sam ran into the water immediatly diving under. As soon as she popped back up Julain picked her up. "Julain, put me down." Sam yelled laughing.  
>"Ok, whatever you say." Julian said throwing Sam into the water. "Haha very funny." She said emerging from the water. Brooke sat there smiling knwoing she had the best two people in her life with her. "Brooke, come on the water feels great." Julian yelled from the water. Brooke rolled her eyes and got up and headed into the water.<br>The three spent the day splashing each other, swimming and enjoying each others company. "Alright, why don't we get out of here, we can stop and get ice cream before we head home."  
>Brooke said grabbing her stuff.<p>

After stopping for ice cream they arrived home. "How about pizza for dinner, I don't feel like cooking tonight." Brooke asked. "Yea, I'm gonna go shower." 20 minutes later Sam came out from the bathroom dressed in shorts and a sweatshirt. "You cold?" Julian laughed. "No, its just comfy." Sam said grinning sitting down at the table infront of her plate of pizza. "So Sam, I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow morning at 10." Brooke told Sam. "Ok." Sam replied and contiuned to eat her pizza.

After dinner the three sat down in front of the TV watching reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos. Brooke sitting next to Julian with his arm around her and Sam laying down in the recliner next to them. It didn't take long until Sam was out cold. "Sam, you awake over there?" Brooke said lookin over at her. Julian grinned, "I'll take her to bed." He said standing up and lifting a light Sam out of the chair and walked towards her room. Brooke close behind. He laid her in bed, kissing her on the forehead. "Love you Sampson." He said Brooke did the same. They headed to bed laying down next to each other.  
>"She had fun today." Brooke said looking up at her husband. Julian grinned and kissed his wife. "I hope tomorrow is as great as it was today."<p>

Brooke thought the same thing but wasn't quite convinced since tomorrow was the first day of Sam going to therapy.

I know,crummy way to end a chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Hope you like it! Review!

Next to come:  
>Sam's first day in therapy Break through for Sam and Brooke Family Vacation <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the great reviews. I wrote this chapter in like 2 hours so not sure how it will turn out. Hope you like ti!

It was a Wednesday morning and Brooke woke up at 6:30 as usual. Ususally since it is summer Brooke wouldn't wake Sam up until 9:30 but today Sam had therapy and had to be there at 8.

Brooke crawled out of bed slipping her robe on and heading into the kitchen to start breakfast. Julain came out a few minutes later. "Hey sexy."  
>he said wrapping his arms around behind Brooke's waist and flashing his illegal grin. "Godd morning." Brooke said turning around facing her husband kissing him.<p>

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok, I have a meeting today with my Dad about a potential movie."

"Really?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yea, as long as it seems like a good movie that I will be intersted in and be good enough to produce I'll probably take it."

"If you take it, you'll do great. You always do." She said kising him again. "I got to go wake Sam up." She said sliiping past him.

"Good luck." He said knowing Sam was difficult in the mornings.

Brooke walked into Sam's room looking at Sam sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent when she was sleeping. Sam was laying in the middle of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her tightly. Brooke walked over gently shaking Sam's shoulder. "Sam, sweetie time to wake up."

Sam turned away from Brooke covering her head with the blanket. "No."

"Sam, you have to get up. Your first day of therapy is today."

"I don't wanna go." Sam mumbled from under her covers.

"Come on Sam, please. I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

Sam's head popped out from under the covers."Really?"

Brooke laughed. "Yea get up ya you goof." Brooke walked out of the room joining Julian at the table. Sam rolled out of bed and got dressed.  
>"Morning, Sampson." Julian said as Sam sat down at the table. "Morning." Sam mumbled. Everyone started eating. "So Sam Julian has a meeting today and after your therapy session I have to go to the store and work on a couple things. After therapy I'll just drop you back at home okay?" Sam looked up from her plate with food still in her mouth.<br>"Could-" Julian stopped her. "Sam not with your mouth full." Sam swallowed and continued. "Could I go to the store with you?" Sam asked Brooke.

Brooke was suprised. "You hate going there."

"I know. but Jack is busy and if I stay here I'm gonna be bored."

"You'll be bored there to."

Yea but I'll have someone to talk to." Sam said.

Brooke smiled. "Yea, but if you get bored you don't have to stay."

Sam nodded and finished eating her pancakes. Julian got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. "Well ladies I got to get going." He said kissing Brooke then Sam on the top of her head.  
>"Bye." Both said in unsion as Julian walked out the door. "We better get going to Sam." Brooke said carrying both of their plates to the sink. Sam sighed and got up from the table heading to the ddoor dragging her feet the entire way. "Come on Sam, it's not gonna be that bad. I promise." Sam rolled her eayes and followed Brooke to the car. 10 minutes later they pulled up to the therapist's building. They walked in, Brooke signed in Sam as Sam sat down in one of the chairs in the lobbby.<br>Brooke sat down next to her putting her hand on Sam's knee. Minutes later a lady came out. "Samantha Walker." Sam looked over at Brooke and stood up."I'll be right here when your done." Brooke said as Sam followed the doctor into her office.

"Hi Sam, I'm Doctor Williams. You can have a seat right here." She said pointing to the ccouch across from where she was seated. Sam sat dwon feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So Sam, you want to tell me about your life." Doctoar Williams asked. "Not really." Sam said back harshly.

"How about your mom, Brooke." She asked hoping Sam would try to talk.

"She's not my mom." Sam said crossing her arms. Doctor Williams wrote something down on her notepad, noting that Sam had some anger towards Brooke. "What are you writing?" Sam asked.

Doctor William's ignored Sam's question and the two sat in silence. "Do you wanna tellme how your feeling?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm feeling bored, are we done." She asked standing up.

"For today, I'll see you next week then Sam." Sam ignored her and walked out of the room. Brooke watched as Sam walked out of the office. "Brooke, can I speak with you?" Brooke handed Sam the keys and headed into her office.

"Sam didn't really say much, but I think after a few more sessions she will open up more." Doctor William's said to Brooke. "Ok thanks." Brooke said walking out of the office and to her car was Sam was waiting.  
>Brooke got in the car ad looked at Sam. "How'd it go?" She asked trying to get Sam's attention. "Fine." Sam said.<p>

"Well I hope its better next week." Brooke said starting the car. Sam turned towards Brooke as they drove out of the parking lot. "I'm not going again." Sam said harshly. "Yes you are."

"You can't make me go."Sam said. "Watch the attitude Samantha. And yes you are going end of story." Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they pulled up to Clothes Over Bros.  
>Both girls got out of the car and walked inside. The store was still empty just a few things still in it. Sam walked over and sat down on the couch putting her headphones in. Brooke walked over and sat down at her desk and started sketching some new ideas. Sam and Brooke stayed in the same spots all morning except when they had to go to the bathroom and went they weent out to get lunch. Julian walked into the store seeing Sam and Brooke just sitting there. "Hey"<br>he said. Brooke looked up from her sketch book. "Hey, how'd the meeting go?" She asked. "Good, not sure about the movie and it isn't happening soon anyway so I have time to think about it."

"Thats great." Brooke said smiling at her husband. "Hey Sampson, I actually came to see if you want to go somewhere with me for awhile." He asked seeing how Sam looked completely bored. "Yea, sure." She said standing up and walking towards him.  
>"We'll be back for dinner." Julian said walking over and kissing Brooke. "Alright, have fun." She said as she watched them leave. After they left she got back to her sketches.<p>

"Why are we here?" Sam asked as they pulled up to the skate park. Julian turned off the car and turned to Sam. "Well you looked bored, and I know you love to skateboard so I thought you'd rather be doing this." Sam looked over to him. "I don't have my board."  
>She said sighing. "I stopped by the house and grabbed it." He said grabbing it from the backseat. "Cool, thanks." She said grabbing it and getting out of the car. They walked up to the park and Julian took a seat on one of the benches as Sam skateboarded up and down ramps. He smiled seeing Sam happier than she was in the last few days. After about an hour of skateboarding Sam walked over to Julian. "Tired?" He asked. "just a little." She said leaning against the bench. "How was therapy today?"<p>

"Okay I guess, but I don't really want to talk about that right now?"

"Thats ok we don't have to. Why don't we get home. Brooke's probably got dinner ready." They got up and left and went home.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Brooke asked as Sam and Julian walked into the kitchen. "The skatepark." Sam said. "Oh fun." She said finishing making dinner.

After dinner the three decided to have a movie night and all layed out on the floor and watched movies all night long. Sam was in between Julian and Brooke. During the third movie all three fell asleep knowing they were happy about how things were going, at least for now.

I'm not quite sure how I like this chapter but there is more to come. Eventually Sam will open up not only to Doctor Williams but to Brooke to.  
>Hope you guys liked this chapter please review it make me write more andd faster! <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**So today I had a writing freak out. I just kept typing and typing but glad I did. I hope you like this chapter. There is a lot of drama towards the end. But come on it Tree Hill when is there never drama. Hope you like it!**

It had been 3 weeks since Sam started going to therapy. The therapist managed to get some words of how Sam is feeling out. Brooke and Julian are hoping that things will get better with Sam because they want to ask her if they can adopt her. They just don't know when Sam will be ready.

It was a wendesday morning, the day of Sam's tenth therapy session. Sam was getting more comfortable with talking to Doctor Williams. Julian was at home reading a new script his father sent over while Brooke took Sam to therapy. Brooke sat in the waiting room while Sam was in Doctor Williams office.

"Sam how about we talk about Rebecca today?"

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Sam asked.

"Tell me about when you first moved in there."

Sam sighed and sat back against the couch. "When I first moved in it was great. Rebecca and I would always hang out together when she wasn't working to try to get to know each other a little more. She was a great mom in the beginning. She would always make sure I had my homework done and that I was always on time for school. And I still talked to Brooke and Julian all the time."

Doctor Williams kept writing. "Did Rebecca know that you still kept in touch with them?" She asked.

"Yea she knew. She was okay with it at first but then I think she got a little annoyed or sometimes even jealous that I still kept in touch with them. A few months later I got Brooke and Julian's wedding invitation in the mail.  
>I really wanted to go but Rebecca said I wasn't allowed that we had better things to do that day." Sam stopped.<p>

"What did you do that day do you remember?" Doctor Williams asked Sam.

"We did nothing we just sat around all day cleaning the house. She wouldn't let me leave the house. I tried to convince her to let me go but she said Brooke didn't want me there in the first place. That she was glad that she got rid of me. So thats when I stopped talking to them. I don't know why I believed Rebecca in the first place. And then when Rebecca started to get drunk all the time and hit me, I guess I didn't turn to Brooke and Julian because Rebecca brain washed me into thinking they didn't want or love me anyway." Sam was crying by this point.

"Have you told Brooke and Julian any of this?"

"No." Sam said wiping her tears off her cheeks. "I think you should, tell them how you feel they will understand Sam, I promise. I think were done for today. I'm proud of you Sam."

Sam nodded her head and stood up. "Thanks." She said walking to the door. Brooke stood up when the door opened. "Hey, how'd it go?" She asked Sam. "Good, I'm gonna go wait in the car." She said taking the keys from Brooke and heading out the door to the car.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a minute. Brooke nodded and walked over to where Doctor Williams was standing. "I think I had a break through with Sam today." She said smiling. "Really?" Brooke asked glad that Sam talked finally. "Yea, I think that you need to talk to her though. About why she stopped talking to you guys. And if she talks to you and lets you in I don't think Sam needs to come back unless she really needs to."  
>Brooke smiled, "Thanks Doctor Williams."<p>

"Your welcome." With that Brooke walked out to the car where Sam was waiting. They drove home in silence because Sam didn't really want to talk. Once they got home Sam went to her room. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Julian asked his wife as she walked into the kitchen where he was sitting.

"No, I guess Sam had a major break through today. Doctor Williams said we should talk to her about why she stopped talking to us in the first place, and that if we did then Sam won't need to go back to therapy anymore."

"Thats great Brooke, but do you think that Sam will let us in." Brooke nodded, "We'll find out won't we." Brooke grabbed Julian's arm and dragged him over to Sam's door. "Sam can we come in?" She asked knocking on the door. "Yea." Sam mumbled from the other side of the door. Brooke opened the door and her and Julian walked over to Sam's bed sitting down across from where she was sitting at her desk. "Sam, we want to talk to you." Sam nodded letting them talk. "Why did you stop talking to us after the wedding?" Sam sighed knowing this is what Doctor Williams talked to Brooke about. "I don't know" Sam said quietly."I think you do." Julian said looking over at Sam. "Was it Rebecca?" Brooke asked looking into Sam's brown eyes. "Yea." Sam mumbled looking at her worn out converse. "Sam, what did she say?" Julian asked noticing Sam seemed timid towards the conversation.

"Its nothing." She said looking up at both of them. "Sam it is something, please just tell us." Brooke said grabbing Sam's hand surprised that Sam didn't pull away. Sam sighed. "Rebecca didn't really want me talking to you guys anymore. She said you never really wanted me in the first place and you were glad to get rid of me. I didn't go to your wedding because she wouldn't let me. I wanted to go but she told me that I would just get in the way and ruin things like I always do." Sam was crying now.

Brooke looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, why did you believe her?"

"I didn't at first, but then it all made sense. The night I left."

Brooke and Julian were a little confused. "What?" Julian asked with a confused look in his face.

"I wanted you to tell me not to go. I wanted you to tell me that you wanted me to stay so we could be a family. That you didn't want to lose if I stayed and didn't go that I would be making the right decision."

"Sam I thought you wanted to go?" Brooke managed to get out.

"I did but then I wanted you to tell me not to go and keep hold of me forever." Brooke started crying along with Sam and Julian had tears in his eyes. "Come here." He said making room inbetween him and Brooke so Sam could sit down. Brooke wiped Sam's tears off her cheeks. "You could have stayed you know." Brooke said moving the hair out of Sam's face. Julian grabbed Sam's hand. "I know."

"Your right about one thing though." Brooke said smiling. "What?" Sam asked looking up at her. "We will keep hold of you forever." She said before hugging Sam tightly and Julian joined in on the family hug. Sam fell backwards on the bed pulling Brooke and Julian down with her. "We love you Sam, and that will never change."  
>Sam smiled, "I love you guys to." She said sitting up. Julian and Brooke did to. "One more thing we have to ask you Sampson." Julian said looking over at his wife. "Sam, we want to adopt you."<p>

Brooke stated smiling over at her husband. Sam sat there for a minute. "Can, I think about it." Sam asked not quite sure about it yet. "Yea, take as long as you want."

After a few moments of silence Sam looked up. "What are we doing today?"

"We were thinking about going over to Haley's to swim. Jamie has been dying to see you again." Julian laughed. "Ok, cool lets go." She said grabbing both of their hands and pulling them up."Woah, not so fast, grab you stuff, were leaving in a few minutes. Sam let go of their hands and started pushing them out the door closing it behind them. "That girl sure is a piece of work."

"Yea she sure is." Brooke said walking into their room changing into her bathing suit. "I think she'll say yes, Brooke." Julian said from the bathroom. "Yea, I know she will." Brooke said smiling.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Sam called from the livingroom. "Yea." Brooke said walking into the living room followed by Julian seeing Sam standing there all ready to go. "Come on you goof." She said grabbing Sam's hand and leading her out to the car.

It took only 10 mintes to drive to the Scott's. They walked to the back to the pool where Jamie and Nathan were already swimming. "Sam!" Jamie yelled. "Hey little man." She said setting her stuff down.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke. Hi Uncle Julian." He said swimming over to the edge. "Hey, bud." Brooke said walking over to Haley. Sam said hello to Haley and Nathan and then got in the pool with Jamie. Julian did as well.

"So, how is Sam and therapy?" Haley asked handing Brooke a glass of wine. "Good actually, she had a break through today with the therapist and us to." Haley smiled.

"Thats great Brooke." Haley said taking a sip of her wine. "Yea, and we asked her about adopting today as well."

Haley looked over at Brooke, "What did she say?"

"She wants to think about it."

"You know she'll say yes, don't even worry about it. That girl loves you guys to death." Brooke smiled and drank her wine.

"Hey, are you to ladies gonna come swim or not?" Nathan said picking up Jamie and throwing him into the water. Haley and Brooke looked over at each other and decided to head over to the pool and join the rest of their family. "Nathan, no!" Sam yelled as Nathan picked a very light Sam up in the air. Everyone else was laughing as Nathan threw Sam into the water. "That was not funny." Sam pouted swimmming back over to the group.

"Sam watch me jump off the diving board." Jamie yelled as he walked onto the diving board. "Ok, Jimmy Jam show us what you got." Haley said. Jamie did a cannon ball into the pool and everyone clapped. "Sam can you do that?" Jamie asked swimming over to Sam.

"Yea." Sam said walking over to the board and coping Jamie. "Good job Sam." Jamie said clapping with everyone else. "Uncle Julian go dive off." Jamie told Julian. Julian walked over to the board and dove off. "Mama, Aunt Brooke, your turn." Both girls looked at each other and laughed at the 5 year old. "Alright, here goes nothing." Haley said jumping off and making a splash. "Good job Mama."

"Come on Brooke, show us what you got." Julian said as he watched his wife walk to the end of the board. Brooke jumped off making everyone clap.

"Dad, could you teach me how to dive like Uncle Julian?" Jamie asked his dad. "Yea sure. Sam how about you?" He asked the teenager as she came back up from under the water. "Yea, why not."

Nathan showed Jamie and Sam how to do it while the other adults watched in amusement. "Come on Jamie!" Brooke yelled. Jamie dove off the diving board and he did pretty good for a 5 year old.

"Good job little man." Haley said as Jamie swam over to watch Sam. 'Alright come on Sam, you turn." Nathan said as Sam approached the board. Sam dove off and ended up going all the way to the bottom like Nathan did. But she hit her head on the bottom as she was going down.

Everyone was watching for Sam to come back up but she didn't. "Sam?" Julian said looking at the bottom. JUlian dove down to the bottom when he spotted Sam floating in the water. "Sam!" Brooke yelled.

Julian grabbed Sam and swam back up to the surface. By now Nathan had Brooke, Haley and Jamie all out of the pool. Nathan helped Julian set Sam down on the concrete and Haley kept Brooke back. "Sam, baby come on wake up!" Brooke yelled. "She has a cut on her head. Hales, go call 911." Nathan told Haley. Julian was doing mouth to mouth to Sam.

"Come on Sampson, wake up for me now." Brooke was crying as Nathan held her back since Haley went to call 911. Sam stirred and bent over coughing up the water. Brooke broke free of Nathan's grip and rushed to Sam's side holding her head in her lap. "Mom?" Sam mumbled. "Shh, baby I'm right here."

"My head hurts." Sam said rubbing her head then felt the blood on her head.

"Mama, said the ambulance will be here any second." Jamie said terrifed at what he saw. Sam looked at the blood on her hand. "Sam your okay, its just a little blood." Julian said watching Sam. Sam's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out. "Sam!" Brooke yelled crying. The paramedics then came rushing through the house to the pool and immediatly lifted Sam up and put her on the stretcher. "Brooke." Haley said grabbing her arm and pulling her with Jamie to the car as they lifted Sam into the ambulance. Julian and Nathan were beside Sam the whole time as Brooke just stood there frozen. "Brooke come one!" Haley yelled. " Were gonna follow them to the hospital." Julian, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Jamie all hurried into the car praying that Sam was gonna be ok. As soon as they pulled up to the hospital Brooke and Julian jumped out hurrying through the doors followed by Haley,Nathan and Jamie.

The doctors rushed Sam back into a room. After what seemed like the longest 45 minutes of their lives the doctor came out. "Family of Samantha Walker?" He called out and all 5 stood up. "Yes, thats us." Julian said rubbing Brooke's arm. "Sam, hit her head pretty hard. The cut on her forehead was not very deep so it should heal. She has a slight concussion. We would like to keep her over night but if you would like to take her home thats fine." Everyone let out a breath of relief. "Can we see her?" Brooke asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to Sam's room. He left them alone for a few minutes. Brooke walked over to Sam's hosptial bed grabbing a hold of her hand. "Sammy,open those pretty little eyes of yours for us."Brooke said with tear in her eyes. Julian was on the other side watching Sam, and the others were standing there. Sam stirred and opened her eyes. "There those eyes are." Brooke said.

"You scared us Sammy." Nathan said. "Me to." Jamie chimed in. "My head hurts." Sam said.

"The doctor said that you have a slight concussion because you hit your head pretty hard. They said they want you to stay overnight but its up to us." Julian told Sam.

"I want to go home." Sam said. "If thats what you want to do, I'll go get your discharge papers." Julian said getting up and walking out of the room. "I think were gonna head home. Call us if you need anything." Haley said walking out of the room with Nate. "Feel better Sam." Jamie said walking over and giving Sam a hug which made Sam smile. "Thanks buddy."

After they left Brooke hugged Sam. "I'm glad that your okay." Brooke said smiling at Sam. After a few seconds they pulled away and Julian walked in. "Alright you can go home. The doctor said since you fainted and have he concussion that you need to stay up for a few hours. And that we need to keep an eye on you."

"Great." Sam said sitting up. "Lets go." She said. They left the hospital room and to the car. Brooke at Sam's side the whole time.

Once they got home they ate dinner and they wouldn't let Sam out of their sight at all. They sat in the living room watching tv. "Sam you have to stay awake." Brooke said as she saw Sam close her eyes.

"I'm tired though."

"I know you are, so are we but you have to try to ok. Just a little bit longer." Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

After about an hour Julian walked back into the bedroom and Sam followed as Brooke cleaned up the kitchen.

After getting everything cleaned up she walked into her room seeing Julian and Sam lying in bed Sam sound asleep. "Should she be sleeping?" Brooke asked walking over and climbing into the bed."She's fine." Julian said kissing his wife. They moved Sam over so Brooke could lay down with Sam in the middle. "Today was scary." Brooke said after laying in dark silence. "Yea it was. But she's okay. Everything is going to be ok." Julian said. Soon they fell asleep glad that even though today was traumatic that Sam is okay.

**Not sure how this turned out but hope you liked it. Please review it makes me update a lot faster! Thanks for reading so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So my brother is having his birthday party tonight so I am stuck in my room so I am planning on updating this story maybe 2 times or more. I hope you guys like this chapter its not much but at least its an update right? :)**

* * *

><p>1 week after Sam's accident<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey" Sam said walking up to where Jack was sitting at the River Court.<p>

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing. I finally got away from Brooke and Julian. They wouldin't leave me by myself at all."

Jack laughed "Well at least they care about you."

"Yea but maybe just a little to much. So what have you been up to lately, you've been busy all the time and very secretive."

Jack sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell Sam sooner or later. "Nothing really. I've been hanging out with new potential foster parents."Sam smiled because she was happy Jack may have found a new foster home. "Jack, that's great. How are they? Are they nice? What are they like?"

Jack smiled looking at Sam. "Do you always have to ask a million questions at once." Sam grinned, "Yes, now tell me." She said hitting him in the arm.

"Their great. They are really really nice. They don't have any other kids and have always kinda wanted a teenager. There is only one bad thing though."Sam turned towards Jack confused, "What?"

"They live in Charlotte." He said looking down. "Really? That sucks man." She said trying to get him to look back at her. "Yea, it does but their really nice and they are really the best choice for me right now." He said looking back at Sam who looked hurt. "Well I'm happy for you."

Jack nodded and they sat there in silence for a awhile. "Well I should really get going. Brooke and Julian are probably wondering where I am."Sam said standing up putting her hands in her shorts pocket. "Ok, I'll see ya later." Jack told Sam. "Bye." Sam said walking off towards home.

* * *

><p>Brooke was in the kitchen when Haley walked in. "Hey tutor-wife."<p>

"Hey tigger, what are you doing?" Brooke looked up at her friend. "Oh, nothing Sam is hanging out with Jack and Julian is with your husband I believe."

"Yes, they were just sitting around drinking and watching sports, and Jamie is at Chuck's house, so it was pretty boring at my place so I thought why don't I go visit my friend Brooke Davis."Haley said smiling. "Good thinking, I've been pretty bored to."

"How's Sam?" Haley asked sitting down across from Brooke. "Good, I think she's annoyed though because Julian and I have been keeping an eye on her like a hawk lately."

"Well I bet, I wouldn't want my parents watching me 24/7." Haley said letting out a small laugh. Brooke smiled when Haley said parents.

"Yea, I guess your right." As Brooke said that Sam came walking through the door. "Hey sweetie. How was your day with Jack."

"Fine." Sam said before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. "Moody teenagers. One minute she's happy then the next everything changes."Haley laughed at her friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sam was laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about her and Jack's conversation. Of course she was happy for him but he can't move to Charlotte, its to far she can't lose her best friend. Sam kept thinking those same thoughts over and over again.<p>

"Sam, can I come in?" Brooke asked knocking on Sam's bedroom door."Yea." Sam mumbled.

Brooke walked in and saw Sam lying in her bed. Sam sat up. "Everything ok?" Brooke asked standing in the doorway. "Yea, everythings fine." Brooke was unconvinced. "Your sure?" Sam smiled "I promise."  
>she said. "If hyou want to talk about anything, I'll always be here." Sam looked up at Brooke. "I know, thanks." Brooke nodded her head and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Scott's house Julian and Nathan were sitting in front of the television watching the sports channel and drinking beer. "So hows everything going?" Nathan asked Julian as he took a dring out of his beer bottle.<p>

"Everythings fine. Sam's starting to get back to her old ways. I've been reading a few new scripts for new movies." Nathan nodded, "Thats good man. I'm happy for you and Brooke, with Sam and everything."

"Thanks." Julian replied as Haley walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey" They both said back to Haley. "Well I should probably get heading home. I'll see you later guys." Julian said standing up and walking out of the house. "Bye." They called to him.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Haley asked sitting next to her husband and kissing him. "Yea, it was good. And yours?"

"Great, I went over to Brooke's and we talked for awhile." Haley told Nate. They both just sat there for awhile in their own thoughts enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was at the grocery store looking through the latest edition of B. Davis magazine when she saw Jack walk past.<p>

"Jack." She said trying to get his attention. "Jack!" She called after him setting the magazine down and following Jack. He just kept walking ignoring Sam. He walked out of the store with Sam close behind when the security alarm went off. Jack froze. The security guard walked up to Sam and Jack.

Sam looked at Jack "Give them to me and go okay." Sam said taking the pack of hotdogs out of Jack's hand. "I won't tell anyone, go, go." Sam told him before he ran off. The security guard walked up to Sam as she put her arms up letting the guard take them out of her hands. Sam knew she was making a mistake because when she gets home she would have to face the wrath of Brooke Davis, but she couldn't let Jack get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it was kinda short but like I said I am planning on updating again tonight. I am pretty sure I already have somewhat of an idea of how Brooke and Julian will deal with Sam. I'm thinking pretty much the same way in the episode just Julian added into the mix. If you guys have any ideas let me know I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading. Reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I couldn't wait any longer and I was super bored so I wrote another chapter. Let me just tell you I am proud of myself for having 2 updates in 1 day! Anyway I used the episode outline in a way with Julian Semi thrown in. Hope you like it!**

"Shoplifting Sam! You have anything you could ever want, and you are out stealing like a common thief!" Brooke yelled at Sam when they walked through the front door Julian right behind them. "Their not even pressing charges!" Sam yelled back.

Brooke looked away then back at Sam. "Because I cried and begged and told them you were semi-retarded." Brooke kept yelling at Sam.

"Brooke." Julian said trying to get her to calm down."No Julian. Sam that is not the point, what the hell?" Brooke asked Sam trying to calm herself down but it wasn't seeming to work.

"Did you guys ever consider that maybe it was a case of mistaken identity, and that maybe I wasn't shoplifting, and then maybe just maybe, they got the wrong person." Sam yelled at Julian and Brooke.

"Guys-" Julian said before he was interrupted by an angry Brooke. "The wrong person, with the pack of hotdogs and no reciept?" Brooke asked getting annoyed by it all.

"I don't even like hotdogs, and I have the money the thing is-" Sam said before once again Brooke interrupted.

"The thing is you are an unfixable little smart ass who apparently is going to do whatever she wants."Sam was starting to get upset. "Brooke, calm down." Julian said putting an hand on Brooke's shoulder. "No I will not calm down."

"Is that what you two really think, that I'm unfixable?" Sam questioned tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh, don't put this on us Sam, we are not the ones who got caught stealing today and tried to lie our way out of it."

Julian took a step forward but Sam started yelling back to Brooke and he stepped back. "I'm not lying and I wasn't stealing either. But you know what, whatever believe whatever the hell you want to believe!" Sam yelled turning into her bedroom door slamming it behind her. Brooke turned towards Julian who just stared at her."What?"

"Unfixable really Brooke?"

"Maybe I went a little to far. I just can't believe her. Why would she want to steal in the first place?"

"Brooke maybe she's telling the truth. Maybe she didn't steal them." Julian said.

"If she didn't steal them then who did?" Brooke said annoyed. "I should go talk to her." She said walking towards Sam's door.

"Give her a few minutes to calm down. You need to calm down to." Brooke sighed and walked over to sit at the couch.

* * *

><p>In Sam's room, Sam was pacing back and forth mad at the whole situation. She kept stealing glances at her window trying to decide to leave or not. After minutes of pondering over the idea Sam grabbed her phone and slowly opened the it opened she climbed out. She texted Jack as soon as she was out."Meet me at the river court."<p>

Sam walked up to the river court and saw Jack sitting at their usual hang out spot. "Hey."

"Hey, how much trouble are you in?" Jack asked looking up at Sam as she sat down. "I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out."

Jack sighed. "Sam, you shouldn't have taken the fall for me. I'm sorry if you get in trouble."

"Jack stop ok. Its fine. I probably would have found a way to get myself in trouble by now anyway. So don't sweat it."

Jack nodded still feeling bad.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm going to go talk to her." Brooke said getting up and walking to Sam's room. Brooke knocked on the door but got no answer. She opened it and wasn't to suprised that she saw a room with no Sam and an open window.<p>

"I am going to kill that girl." Brooke said. "What?"

"She's gone. Brooke pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Ugh."

"Do you want me to go look for her?" Julian asked grabbing his keys. "No, we'll just wait."

"Ok." He said putting his keys back down.

Brooke and Julian waited for an hour. And with every passing minute Brooke got even more angry at Sam. Julian tried to keep her calm but it wasn't working. They were sitting at the couch when they heard the door open and Sam walked in.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked jumping to her feet. Sam shrugged her shoulders still pissed at Brooke. "Rooe now! And don't even try sneaking out again because if you do, oh you won't see the rest of the summer!" Brooke yelled. "Whatever."Sam said walking to her room slamming the door. "So what do you think we should do?" Julian asked.

"We are going to go talk to her."

"So when you say "we" you mean me and calm Brooke Baker right?"

"We'll see." Brooke said grabbing Julian's wrist pulling him into Sam's room. Sam was lying in her bed with her head covered by her pillow. "What?" Sam said harshly. 'Watch youself Sam." Julian said. Sam removed the pillow and sat up in her bed looking at Brooke and Julian.

"I didn't do it." Sam said before anyone else could say anything.

"Then who did Sam?" Brooke asked calmly.

Sam sat there for a moment not wanting to rat Jack out but not wanting to have to deal with the wrath of Brooke any longer. "Jack." Sam said quickly.

"What?" Julian asked.

"I saw him at the store and I tried to get his attention but he ignored me so I followed him out of the store but then a security alarm went off and the officer came out so I grabbed them from him and told him to run." Sam said looking down.

"Why?" Was all the she got out of Brooke.

"Yesterday he told me that he has been hanging out with these new potential foster parents and he really likes them and I just didn't want that to ruin it all for him." Brooke sighed feeling somewhat guilty for yelling at Sam.

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" She asked.

"Because you were to busy yelling at me I could barely get anything in."

Julian nodded. "She is right Brooke." Brooke looked at her husband and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Am I grounded?" Sam asked hoping for a no. "Your are not grounded for shoplifting because you told the truth. But you are grounded for a week because you snuck out."

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Unless you want another week added on we could arrange that." Julian said jokingly making Sam shoot up, "No, a week is good." She said standing up.

"Good, I am still mad at you for sneaking out. But next time come talk to us and tell us the truth we will try to understand."

"I know, I know you tell me that alot." Sam said rolling her eyes and walking out of her room. "It's only because we love you Sammy."

"Yea don't call me that."

"Alright you two, lets go eat." Julian said putting his arm around Brooke.

* * *

><p>After dinner Sam was in her room getting ready for bed. "Hey." Brooke said walking into Sam's room, sitting down next to where Sam was laying down in bed. "Hey."<p>

"Sam, I'm sorry I called you unfixable. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok." Sam said looking down and playing with her blanket. "No, its not. I should of never called you that and I should have never gotten so angry. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Forgive me?" Brooke asked.

"Yea." Sam said leaning in and giving Brooke a hug. "I love you sweetie and that will never change."

"I love you to." Sam muffled into Brooke's shirt. They pulled away and Sam laid back down. "Alright, I'll let you get some rest." Brooke said standing up and kissing Sam on the forehead.

"Stay with me." Sam asked and Brooke could not refuse because Sam just looked so cute when she was tired. "Yea." Sam moved over and Brooke slid in next to her Sam resting her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke heard Sam's breathing even out and she knew she was asleep. Soon so was Brooke.

**Kinda cheesy ending I know. I just couldn't think of anyhting better. Hopefully another update soon. Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter. Short update but at least its something. Thinking about doing something about the adoption next. Hope you like it.**

"Hey."Sam said as Jack walked into the diner.

"Hey."

"So, your leaving today huh."

Jack looked down, "Yea, they should be here any minute."

Sam started to get tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of Jack. "I'm happy for you Jack, I really am."

"Thanks Sam. And I'll come back during the summer and school breaks."

"A-Huh, I know."

"Its crazy you know. We both thought we wouldn't find anyone but now we both have parents."

"Yea. I'm happy for you Jack."

They sat there for a few minutes. Sam kept her eyes down trying not to let Jack see her upset. "Jack, hey." Two people said as they walked up to Sam and Jack in the diner.

"Hey, Sam this is Bill and Angie. Guys this is Sam."

They reached their hands out for Sam to shake and she did. "Sam its so nice to finally meet you, Jack talks about you all the time."

"Nice to meet you to." Sam said sitting back down. "Well Jack we should probably get going. We don't want to run into traffic on the way back."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in the car." He said turning back towards Sam. "Bye Sam." Bill and Angie said walking out of the diner.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then."Sam said standing up and moving towards Jack. "Yea, I guess it is." Sam walked over and hugged Jack and after they pulled away he kissed her gently on the lips. Jack looked at Sam. "Bye." Jack told Sam. "Bye." She said back as he walked away. She walked out of the diner and watched as her best friend drove off.

* * *

><p>Sam walked the streets of Tree Hill until she got to the river court where she sat at the all to familiar spot of her and Jack's. She sat there for awhile just watching the water move down the river. She didn't even realize someone sat down next to her.<p>

"Sam." The person said trying to get Sam's attention

Sam snapped out of it and looked towards them. "Oh, hey hales."

"Brooke told me about Jack leaving. Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. It just sucks you know."

"Yea, when Lucas left it was terrible. We have been friends since we were younger and it just sucks to have him leave. I lost my best friend."

"Yea, thats exactly how I feel but I think me and Jack had something more than just friendship. I know its stupid to think that but-"

Haley turned to face Sam. "Sam its not stupid. I could tell that you and Jack always had something more there than just being friends."

"Yea guess so. Well I should really get home. Thanks Haley."

"Any time kid. And talk to Brooke, she knows what its like to loose her best friend."Sam smiled and walked away.

She walked up the driveway and into the house. Brooke was sitting at the couch when she walked in. Sam took off her shoes and sat down next to Brooke.

"You ok?" Brooke asked after they sat there in silence.

"Yea." Sam paused. "Maybe just no."

She said looking up at Brooke with tears in her eyes. Brooke opened her eyes and Sam leaned in. Sam sat there crying softly into Brooke's chest whil Brooke rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh, its ok." Sam pulled away and looked into Brooke's arms.

"Is this how you felt when Peyton left?"

"Yea, it was. It was hard but it gets better. You'll be sad for now but then you'll remember all the good times you and Jack had and it will make you happy and remember he's not gone forever."

Sam nodded. "Thanks." Brooke knew Sam and Jack had always had something more than just friendship between them but she wasn't going to ask because it might make Sam more upset. "You ok now?"

"Yea, I'm ok."

"Good, because Haley just called and she was wondering if you could babysit Jamie tonight at 7." Brooke said.

" Way to change the subject." Sam laughed and Brooke hit her playfully on the arm. "Yea, I can do that. Some Jamie time will cheer me up." Sam said smiling. "Good. I'll drop you off in about an hour then." Brooke got up and walked to her room. Sam sat at the couch and pulled out a picture of her and Jack.

"I love you Jack." She said smiling then putting the picture back into her pocket and retreating to her bedroom.

**Short chapter but I was in a rush to update because I am super busy the next few days and I wanted to update this story with something. Maybe another update tonght about Sam babysitting Jamie.**  
><strong>And possibly answers to the adoption question some of you have wanted to hear. Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Not quite sure about this chapter. But hope ya'll enjoy it. Short chapter I know but its something. Enjoy!**

"Alright be good. No parties." Brooke said as she dropped Sam off at the Scott's. "Ok bye." Sam said letting out a laugh. Sam walked up to the door and before she could knock Jamie opened it. "Sam!" He yelled jumping into her arms. "Hey little man." Haley walked in. "Hey Sam."

"Hey." She said setting Jamie down. "Alright, we should be back by 11. Jamie needs to be in bed by 9."

"Dang it." He said crossing his arms. Sam looked over and smiled. "Ok. cool." She said. Nathan walked in, "And no parties."

"Dang it Jamie our plan is ruined." She said looking at Jamie. "Very funny, We'll see you guys later. James Lucas Scott you be good for Sam." She said leaning down and kissing him on the head. "I will mama." He said as Nate ruffled his hair. "Bye" The two kids called as Nathan and Haley walked out the door.

"Alright little man, we have 2 hours until you have to go to bed. So what do you want to do?"

Jamie looked around, "Play Wii." He said getting excited. "Ok lets go." The two spent the time they had playing Wii and of course Jamie won every time. Sam finally got him to go upstairs with her and change so he could go to bed.

Sam was tucking him in when he asked a question. "Sam, are Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian your mom and dad?"  
>The 5 year old asked.<p>

Sam looked at him and sighed. "Um, yea buddy."

"So does that mean your my cousin." Sam smiled. "Yea I guess it does."

"Cool." He said smiling brightly up at Sam. "Alright, gott o sleep you knucklehead." She said kissing him on the forehead and walking out of the room leaving the door open a walked down stairs and watched tv waiting for Nate and haley to come home. A quarter til 11 they walked in the door. "Hey guys, did you have fun."

"Yea we did. How about you two?"

"Yea we did." Nate pulled out his wallet and handed Sam a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks." Sam said putting the cash in her pocket. "Alright Sam, I'll run you home."He said. "Ok, bye Haley." Nate took Sam home.

When she walked in the door Brooke and Julian were asleep in each others arms on the couch. Sam grabbed a blanket and put it on them and walking to her laid in bed but couldn't fall asleep because she had alot on her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke up earlier than usual. She was sitting at the counter when Brooke and Julian walked in. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and put a hand on Julian's chest.<p>

"Babe, go get a pencil and paper we need to have this written down that Samantha Walker is up before noon." Julian grinned and walked past Brooke to get some coffee.

"Funny." Sam said. Brooke laughed. "Guys can I talk to you?" Brooke and Julian looked over at Sam with concern being their main facial expression.

"Yea of course." Brooke said.

"I want to talk about the adoption." Brooke was really getting worried now. "The reason I haven't given you an answer yet is because I'm afraid to."

Julian looked over at Brooke then Sam, "Why would you be afraid Sam?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to get hurt again." Sam said looking down at the counter.

"Again?" Brooke asked confused.

Sam sighed and took a deep breath. "When I was 10 I lived with this family. They couldn't have kids so they decided to foster. I lived with them for a year and a half. They were great and I thought I was going to get a chance at having a real family. They asked to adopt me and I said yes." Sam paused and took a breath. "A month before the adoption was finalized the mom found out she was pregnant. It was unexpected and a suprise. The dad had just lost his job and they were having money troubles." Sam started to get tears in her eyes as did Brooke as she and Julian listened to Sam.

"They didn't think they could afford taking care of a baby and having another kid already. So, a few days later I was packed up and headed back to the girls home." Brooke walked over to Sam and put a comforting arm around her. "I guess, I'm just afraid to loose my chance at having a family again." Sam started crying.

"Sam, thats never going to happen. We love you and we were serious about the adoption. Your not going anywhere." Julian said as Brooke conforted Sam.

Sam looked at the two of them. "Ok, I wanna do it."Sam said smiling which made Brooke and Julian smile brightly. Brooke started to cry and hugged Sam tightly. Julian walked over and hugged Sam as well.

"Could I change my name to Baker?" Sam asked. Julian's smile got even wider. "Yes, of course." He said.

"Samantha Baker." I like the sound of that." Brooke said. "Me to." Sam said.

Sam was happy that she finally got the family she had always wished for. And Brooke and Julian were just as happy and excited as Sam was.

**Another short chapter sorry. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait for an update I have been busy lately. Vacation, got my permit, and more. My updates may be coming weekly because school starts tomorrow :(. Bummed that the summer went that fast. Hope you like this update!

It had been a week since Sam said yes to the adoption. Brooke and Julian had signed the papers and now all three were just waiting for the letter to come in the mail that it was all finalized.

Brooke was sitting at the counter drawing sketches and Julian was reading through a script when Sam walked in.  
>They both looked up when the door opened. Sam held up the unopened letter in her hand. "It's here." She said walking towards where Brooke was seated. Julian put the script down and walked over to his wife and Sam. Sam opened the letter and started reading, when her smile faded. Brooke was sitting there in anticipation for Sam to read the letter. "Sam, what's wrong? What does it say?" Brooke asked seeing Sam's facial expression quickly change.<p>

Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. "It says that the process of adoption had been put on hold because Rebecca recieved custody of me when I moved out of here." She said handing the paper to Brooke. Julian read over Brooke's shoulder. 'What? That's impossible."

"Sam, did you know that she has custody of you?" Julian asked.

"She talked about getting her rights back and everything but I didn't think she would actually go through with it."

"Wait, wouldn't you have to agree to her getting custody of you?" Brooke asked very confused that the situation.

"No, since she is her birth mother,it doesn't matter she can request parental rights if she wants to unless Sam was already legally adopted."

Brooke looked back down at the paper and kept reading."It says right here that Rebecca can give up her rights when she pleases to do so. And in that case then Sam can legally be put back in the ward of the state or be adopted." Julian rubbed his head, frustrated that Rebecca ruined Sam's life again. "Well lets try to get her to give her rights up. And if no, we can go to court."  
>Sam nodded but wasn't sure that Rebecca would give up her rights.<p>

Sam had tears in her eyes and didn't want to make eye contact with the two adults so she stared at the floor. Julian took the paper out of his wife's hand and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna go call the lawyer and see what we can do." He said walking out the back door to the porch. Sam walked away into her bedroom not saying a word to Brooke.

Brooke put her head in her hands. " Why can't all of our problems just go away?" She said quietly to herself.

She put her head back up when she heard Julian walk in. "Our lawyer said that unless Rebecca gives up her rights there is nothing we can really do."

"No, we'll do something. Were no going to let that woman ruin Sam's life again."

"Where is Sam?"

"She went to her room. I'm going to go talk to her."

Julian nodded and watched his wife walk into Sam's room closing the door behind her. When Brooke walked in she saw Sam lying on her stomach on her bed facing the opposite way of Brooke.

Brooke walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sam putting her hand on Sam's back rubbing soothing circles.

"What if she doesn't give them up? I mean what if she won't give up her rights?" Sam said not moving.

Brooke sighed. "If she doesn't we will go to court and fight."

Sam started to cry. "And if that doesn't work. I'm going to be taken away. I don't want to be taken away." She said turning to face Brooke.

Brooke was in tears now. What Sam had said had broken her heart in two. "First of all ddon't cry okay it seems like we have been doing that alot lately." She said wiping the tears off of Sam's face."Second of all no one is ever going to take you away from us do you hear me?"

Sam nodded her head. "We are going to do everything we can to keep you with us ok sweetheart. You don't have to worry about that." She said moving a strand of hair out of Sam's face. Sam laid her head down and Brooke continued to rub her back. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep. Brooke gently kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room.

"She ok?" Julian asked.

"She is for now. She fell asleep."

"Ok, well the lawyer said that we can go to court in about a week. He already sent a notice to Rebecca, and if she doesn't show up then we have a stronger case of winning."

Brooke nodded. "Well let's hope that she doesn't show. Could you stay here with Sam. I think I need to go see Hales, get all of this out of my mind for a while."

"Of course." He said kissing his wife. "Everything is going to be fine Brooke."

"I hope your right." She said pulling away from Julian, grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

Brooke walked in the Scott's front door spotting Haley in the kitchen and walked up to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying the whole ride over.  
>"B. Davis whats wrong?" Haley asked her friend when she saw her.<p>

"I need you." She said walking into Haley's arms, Haley wrapping her arsm around Brooke trying to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Haley pulled away from the hug and lead Brooke over to the couch. They both sat down facing each other. "OK, tigger whats wrong?"

"We got the letter in the mail today about the adoption."

"Thats good right?"

Brooke shook her head no. "The letter said that when Sam moved out of my house that Rebecca filed for custody of her and was granted full custody of her then. If Rebecca doesn't give up her rights then we can't adopt Sam." She said strating to cry again. "Oh Brooke I am so sorry." Haley said wrapping Brooke in another tight embrace.

"I just don't understand why everything bad always has to happen to Sam. Why can't Rebecca just let her be happy for once."

"I don't know tigger. Is there anything you guys can do?"

Brooke wiped her tears away. "Yea, we can go to court and fight which is exactly what were going to do. If we don't win we loose Sam. Hales I can't loose her, I juat can't." Brooke said sobbing.

Haley put her hands on both of Brooke's shoulders. "Hey listen to me ok. You and Julian are not going to loose her. You guys are going to get through all of this. Especially you, Brooke Davis you are one of the strongest people I know. You can get through anything." Brooke couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Thanks, tutor-wife. You always know what to say."

Haley smiled. "Anytime Brooke. I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will thats why your my best friend and I love you for that."

"I love you to B. Davis." The two hugged again. "Thanks again for listening to me. If I need anything I will call you. Promise." Brooke said standing up and wiping the remainding tears from her face. "I should really get going. Bye tutor-wife."

"Bye tigger."

When Brooke got home she smiled at what she saw, Juian sitting up on the couch with Sam's head in his lap both sleeping. She walked over and covered the two with a blanket. She sat down on the other couch next to them. Watching the two people she loved thinking to herself, "I can't loose this."

OK, so I wasn't going to make the adoptiong process this difficult but I had a few ideas so I thought why not. I hoped you all like this chapter. I'm not to sure about it yet but if people read it and give me great reviews maybe it will change my mind about this one chapter. Thanksfor reading so far. Reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long wait for an update I have been busy lately. Vacation, got my permit, and more. My updates may be coming weekly because school starts tomorrow :(. Bummed that the summer went that fast. Hope you like this update!**

It had been a week since Sam said yes to the adoption. Brooke and Julian had signed the papers and now all three were just waiting for the letter to come in the mail that it was all finalized.

Brooke was sitting at the counter drawing sketches and Julian was reading through a script when Sam walked in.  
>They both looked up when the door opened. Sam held up the unopened letter in her hand. "It's here." She said walking towards where Brooke was seated. Julian put the script down and walked over to his wife and Sam. Sam opened the letter and started reading, when her smile faded. Brooke was sitting there in anticipation for Sam to read the letter.<p>

"Sam, what's wrong? What does it say?" Brooke asked seeing Sam's facial expression quickly change.

Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. "It says that the process of adoption had been put on hold because Rebecca recieved custody of me when I moved out of here." She said handing the paper to Brooke.

Julian read over Brooke's shoulder. 'What? That's impossible."

"Sam, did you know that she has custody of you?" Julian asked.

"She talked about getting her rights back and everything but I didn't think she would actually go through with it."

"Wait, wouldn't you have to agree to her getting custody of you?" Brooke asked very confused that the situation.

"No, since she is her birth mother,it doesn't matter she can request parental rights if she wants to unless Sam was already legally adopted."

Brooke looked back down at the paper and kept reading."It says right here that Rebecca can give up her rights when she pleases to do so. And in that case then Sam can legally be put back in the ward of the state or be adopted." Julian rubbed his head, frustrated that Rebecca ruined Sam's life again.

"Well lets try to get her to give her rights up. And if no, we can go to court."Sam nodded but knew it wasn't going to be that easy and she wasn't sure that Rebecca would give up her rights.

Sam had tears in her eyes and didn't want to make eye contact with the two adults so she stared at the floor. Julian took the paper out of his wife's hand and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna go call the lawyer and see what we can do." He said walking out the back door to the porch.

Sam walked away into her bedroom not saying a word to Brooke.

Brooke put her head in her hands. " Why can't all of our problems just go away?" She said quietly to herself.

She put her head back up when she heard Julian walk in. "Our lawyer said that unless Rebecca gives up her rights there is nothing we can really do."

"No, we'll do something. Were no going to let that woman ruin Sam's life again."

"Where is Sam?"

"She went to her room. I'm going to go talk to her."

Julian nodded and watched his wife walk into Sam's room closing the door behind her. When Brooke walked in she saw Sam lying on her stomach on her bed facing the opposite way of Brooke.

Brooke walked over and sat down on the bed next to Sam putting her hand on Sam's back rubbing soothing circles.

"What if she doesn't give them up? I mean what if she won't give up her rights?" Sam said not moving.

Brooke sighed. "If she doesn't we will go to court and fight."

Sam started to cry. "And if that doesn't work. I'm going to be taken away. I don't want to be taken away." She said turning to face Brooke.

Brooke was in tears now. What Sam had said had broken her heart in two.

"First of all don't cry okay it seems like we have been doing that alot lately." She said wiping the tears off of Sam's face. "Second of all no one is ever going to take you away from us do you hear me?"

Sam nodded her head.

"We are going to do everything we can to keep you with us ok sweetheart. You don't have to worry about that."She said moving a strand of hair out of Sam's face. Sam laid her head down and Brooke continued to rub her back. It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep. Brooke gently kissed her on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"She ok?" Julian asked.<p>

"She is for now. She fell asleep."

"Ok, well the lawyer said that we can go to court in about a week. He already sent a notice to Rebecca, and if she doesn't show up then we have a stronger case of winning."

Brooke nodded. "Well let's hope that she doesn't show. Could you stay here with Sam. I think I need to go see Hales, get all of this out of my mind for a while."

"Of course." He said kissing his wife. "Everything is going to be fine Brooke."

"I hope your right." She said pulling away from Julian, grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked in the Scott's front door spotting Haley in the kitchen and walked up to her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying the whole ride over.<p>

"B. Davis whats wrong?" Haley asked her friend when she saw her.

"I need you." She said walking into Haley's arms, Haley wrapping her arm around Brooke trying to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Haley pulled away from the hug and lead Brooke over to the couch. They both sat down facing each other.

"OK, tigger whats wrong?"

"We got the letter in the mail today about the adoption."

"Thats good right?"

Brooke shook her head no. "The letter said that when Sam moved out of my house that Rebecca filed for custody of her and was granted full custody of her then. If Rebecca doesn't give up her rights then we can't adopt Sam." She said starting to cry again. "Oh Brooke I am so sorry." Haley said wrapping Brooke in another tight embrace.

"I just don't understand why everything bad always has to happen to Sam. Why can't Rebecca just let her be happy for once."

"I don't know tigger. Is there anything you guys can do?"

Brooke wiped her tears away. "Yea, we can go to court and fight which is exactly what were going to do. If we don't win we loose Sam. Hales I can't loose her, I juat can't." Brooke said sobbing.

Haley put her hands on both of Brooke's shoulders. "Hey listen to me ok. You and Julian are not going to loose her. You guys are going to get through all of this. Especially you, Brooke Davis you are one of the strongest people I know. You can get through anything." Brooke couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Thanks, tutor-wife. You always know what to say."

Haley smiled. "Anytime Brooke. I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will thats why your my best friend and I love you for that."

"I love you to B. Davis." The two hugged again. "Thanks again for listening to me. If I need anything I will call you. Promise." Brooke said standing up and wiping the remainding tears from her face. "I should really get going. Bye tutor-wife."

"Bye tigger."

When Brooke got home she smiled at what she saw, Juian sitting up on the couch with Sam's head in his lap both sleeping. She walked over and covered the two with a blanket. She sat down on the other couch next to them.

Watching the two people she loved thinking to herself, "I can't loose this."

**OK, so I wasn't going to make the adoptiong process this difficult but I had a few ideas so I thought why not. I hoped you all like this chapter. I'm not to sure about it yet but if people read it and give me great reviews maybe it will change my mind about this one chapter. Thanksfor reading so far. Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here is another update. Since its a three day weekend I was thinking of maybe putting two updates up but I am not promising you like this chapter!**

A long week had passed waiting for the court date to approach. Sam was distant because she wasn't so sure about everything. Brooke and Julian had tried to get her to talk to them but it wasn't were just hoping that by Wednesday all Sam's worries were going to go away.

Brooke walked into Sam's room seeing if she was going to go up with them to the court house or not. Sam was lying on her stomach on her bed looking at the wall. "Sam, were leaving are you sure you don't want to come?"

Sam met Brooke's eyes, "No I'd rather just stay here."

Brooke could tell Sam was worried and upset. "Sam everthing is going to work out how we want it to ok. You don't have to worry about anything, except maybe for how we are going to celebrate when we win the case tonight." Sam couldn't help but smile, Brooke always knew what to say.

"Ok."

"Alright, were leaving. Be good, if you need anything call Hales since she's closer."

"Gotcha." Sam said sitting up in her bed. "Love you."

Brooke was walking towards the door but turned around. "Love you to sweetie. We'll be back and be ready to celebrate." With that Brooke turned around and followed Julian out of the house to the car. As soon as they left Sam put on her beat up converse and grabbed her phone and skateboard. She walked out the door and got on her skateboard, going in the direction of the courthouse.

"All stand." The baliff said as the judge walked in. After the judge was seated everyone sat down. "We are here today for the case of Brooke and Julian Baker versus Rebecca Walker for the custody of the minor Samantha Walker." Each sides lawyers nodded.

"Is the minor present?"

"No your honor." Julian and Brooke's lawyer told the judge. "Ok, lets start then."

"Ms. Walker I understand that your Samantha Walker's birth mother and you gave her up for adoption at birth is that correct?"

Brooke got this look on her face when the judge said mother, since Rebecca was nothing like a mother to Sam at all. Rebecca nodded. "Yes, thats correct."

The judge looked down at his papers and then to Brooke. "And Mrs. Baker I understand that Sam moved in with you last year for close to a year and then moved in with her birth mother is that correct."

Brooke was holding Julian's hand and he squeezed it, "Yes your honor." Brooke said.

"Alright, Ms. Walker what made Samantha leave your residence about a month ago."

Rebecca didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure exactly she just left one day."

Julian started to get mad when he heard what Rebecca had just said. Julian and Brooke's lawyer stood up. "Thats not why she left your honor." He said.

"Then why did she leave Mr. Hamilton. Their Lawyer motioned for one of them to stand up and tell the real story.

Brooke stood up and started to tell everything from not getting a word from Sam in months to that night when they found Sam.

"Did you file a report?" Julian sighed. "No we didn't your honor. Sam didn't want to."

"Well then we don't have proof that all of that really happened."

Brooke looked at Julian and then at Rebecca who had a smile on her face. "I'm going to have to think about this. 20 minute reccess." He said and stood up walking out of the room.

Rebecca was the first to go, she walked out of the courthouse and outside to go sit at a bench to smoke a cigarette. Brooke and Julian went out into the hall and sat on a bench talking quietly.

"I don't know Julian. It doesn't seem so good." She said with tears in her eyes. "Brooke everything will turn out how we want it I know it will." He said putting an arm around Brooke's shoulder pulling her close.

Outside Rebecca was making her way to a nearby bench when someone ran into her. "Watch it." She said harshly and then looked up to meet the person's eyes. "Oh its just you." She said looking at Sam. Rebecca kept walking and Sam picked up her skateboard following her. "What do you want?" Rebecca asked.

"I came to talk to you." Sam said standing infront of Rebecca. "About?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why do you even want me in the first place you don't act like it."

"Well things will be different once I win this case. I'm just stressed thats all."

"Yea sure." A minute went by with no one talking which felt like hours. "Why can't you just let me be happy?" Sam asked looking right into her eyes.

"Sam." Rebecca said annoyed but was cut off by Sam.

"No, you gave me away 15 years ago hoping that I would get a chance at having a family that loved me and would care for me more than you ever could then. It didn't happen then but its happening now. Why can't you just let me have that chance?" Sam asked looking at Rebecca waiting for an answer.

"But now I can give you that family."

"Don't you see that I'm happy with Brooke and Julian. You getting in the middle of all of it is ruining it."

Rebecca sighed knowing Sam was right. "Thats what you really want, to be with them?"

Sam smiled, "Yea its what I have always wanted for months now."

"Ok, if thats what you want thats what your going to get. Have a good life Sam." She said standing up and walking back into the courthouse. She walked past Brooke and Julian who were still sitting at the bench. She walked into the courthouse and into the Judge's chamber.

Brooke and Julian walked back inside the courtroom holding hands. "What's going on?" Julian asked the lawyer when he didn't see Rebecca.

"Not sure." Brooke and Julian nodded and sat down. Rebecca came back in and sat down. "All stand." The baliff said again and the judge entered and sat down followed by the others in the room.

"Ms. Walker has personally come forward to me and offically gave up her parental rights of the minor Samantha Walker."

Brooke and Julian smiled and squeezed each others hand.

"So, I now by grant Julian and Brooke Baker full and permamnent custody of Samantha Walker now Samantha Baker."

Both smiled again and hugged so happy that they got the family they wanted. "Case dismissed." The judge said walking out again. Rebecca left immediatly. Brooke and Julian hurried out the doors eager to get home to tell Sam the news.

While walking out the door they spotted Sam standing outside the doors. She ran and jumped into Julian's arms who picked her up slightly off her feet and spun her around. "Your know?"Brooke asked Sam when Julian set her down. "Lets just say Rebecca's decision came from a certain someone's intelligent mind."

"You got her into giving them up?" Julian asked. "Yea I just told her I wanted to be happy and she understood." Brooke smiled and hugged Sam.

"Well Samantha Baker why don't we go home and we can celebrate there with a movie night and all the junk food you can eat."

"That sounds great." Sam said walking inbetween her parents to the car. When they got home thats exactly what they did. Spending time as a family.

**Ok, hope ya'll liked this chapter. I was going to make the adoption more difficult but just decided to go with it the way I did. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading so far. Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this isn't a much drama filled chapter but not every one can be I guess. Hope you like it!**

The next day

* * *

><p>"Morning Sam." Brooke said placing a bowl of cereal in front of a sleepy looking Sam at the counter. "Thanks, Morning." She said groggily rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.<p>

Brooke stood there and watched as Sam at her bowl of cereal. Sam looked up, "Your so creepy." She said to Brooke.

"Why because I want to look at my daughter who I love oh so much." Brooke said knowing it was going to annoy Sam.

"Yea thats it."

"Morning ladies." Julian said walking out of the bedroom walking over kissing Brooke then ruffling Sam's hair.

"So what is the plan for today?"Sam asked finishing her breakfast and walking over to the sink to rinse her bowl out.

"Well I have some work to do at the shop, and Julian has some errands to run. You young lady can do whatever you want today."

"Julian can I go with you?" Sam asked.

"Yea kiddo, go get ready were leaving in 15 minutes." Julian told Sam who did as she was told.

20 minutes later Julian and Sam left the house followed by Brooke. Brooke had only been at Clothes over Bros 10 minutes when Haley walked in. Brooke turned around when she heard the door open. "Hey Hales. Whats up?"

"Well I was in town and I thought I would stop by and see how the new mom is." Brooke had called Haley as soon as they got home yesterday from the courthouse eager to share the news.

"Well tutor-wife I am doing just fine. Thanks."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really just getting some work done around here. Sam went with Julian today so this is pretty much what my day will consist of."

"How about you stop working for an hour and go have brunch with your best friend."

Brooke smiled. "Ok, lets go."

Sam and Julian were driving around town running errands, "Julian when am I going to meet your mom?" Sam asked.

"Not really sure kiddo, soon probably she doesn't like to stay away from me to long." Sam let out a small laugh and then Julian's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Ju-Ju B." The person on the other line said.

"Hi Mom Whats up?"

"Well I was calling to see when I would be able to meet that new daughter of yours."

Julian looked over at Sam who was looking out the window. "Oh, ok why don't you come over for dinner tonight."

"Ok, I will. And tell Brooke she should invite Victoria. I really like her mother." Julian didn't like the idea but was going to see if Victoria could come anyway.

"Sounds good. How about 6:30?" Sylvia agreed and they hung up the phone.

" Well Sam it looks like you'll be meeting my mom tonight afterall." Sam nodded. "Ok." After they ran the errands they stopped by Clothes over Bros to see Brooke.

Sam walked in the door first plopping down on the couch across from where Brooke was seated at her desk. "Well hello to you to." Brooke said seeing as Sam wasn't going to say anything.

Julian then walked in. "Brooke, I know your going to hate me for doing this but I invited my mother over for dinner. And she wants you to invite Victoria."

Brooke stared at her husband. "No, I already have to deal with my mother annoying me on a daily basis I don't think I can have her over at all."

"Brooke, come on. Maybe my mom will talk to Victoria the whole night and you won't have to deal with her at all."

Brooke sat there for a minute pondering on the idea. "I dont like it but fine."

Brooke pulled out her cell phone and dialed Victoria's number. "Hello, Brooke."  
>Victoria said as soon as she answered the phone.<p>

"Hello, Victoria. I was calling to invite you over to dinner tonight. Sylvia is going to be there to meet Sam and I just wanted you to come also."

"That sounds great. Tell Sam I said hello and I can't wait to see her again." Brooke rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"She said yes. And Sam she told me to say hello for her and she can't wait to see you."

"Whatever, its not like I am excited to see her."

"Neither am I Sam, don't worry."

"Ok, why don't you two go grocery shopping and I will go home and get things straightened up around the house." Both girls agreeded even though they didn't want to.

"I'll see you two later." Julian said walking out of the door and to his car.

"Alright Sam, let me lock up the shop and we will go." Sam stood up and went outside to the car. Brooke locked the store up and joined Sam in the car where they headed off to the grocery.

* * *

><p>The two were walking through the store looking for something they could cook easily. "So, whats Sylvia like?" Sam asked Brooke who was pushing the cart.<p>

"Well personally I am not to fond of the woman but I don't let Julian know that. She can be as annoying and bitchy as Victoria but she is nice and caring at times to."

"Great so now we have to deal with two middle aged bitches in the same night." Brooke looked at Sam.

"Language Sam."

"Sorry." Brooke picked up a package of noodles. "How about spaghetti."

"Sure." Sam said grabbing the pasta sauce. "I think thats everything." They went to the cash register and bought the groceries and then headed home.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

"Sam will you set the table for me?" Brooke asked handing Sam the plates and silverware. Sam started setting the table when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Julian said walking over and opening the door.

"Hi mom." Julian said hugging Sylvia when she came through the door. Brooke started walking to the door and motioned for Sam to follow her. "Hello Brooke." Sylvia said hugging her. "And you must be Sam, I've heard so much about you." Sylvia told Sam and leaned in and hugged her tight. Sam attempted a smile but looked at Brooke with annoyance.

After Sylvia let Sam go they all walked to the kitchen while they waited for Victoria.

"So Sam how old are you again?"

"I'm 15."

"Oh, you look like you could pass for 16 at least. I heard you like to skateboard."

"Yea I guess." Brooke looked over at Sam and smiled then back at the spaghetti she was cooking. After minutes of talking Sylvia and Julian went outside on the back porch to talk.

"She doesn't seem that bad." Sam said to Brooke. "Yea she doesn't right now, that's how I felt about her in the beginning to but just wait." Right then the doorbell rang. Neither moved, "Sam will you please go answer the door." Sam stood up and dragged her feet to the plastered on a fake smile when she opened the door. "Samantha, its so great to see you." Victoria said enveloping Sam into a tight squeeze. "You to Victoria." Sam said not sounding to convincing but luckily Victoria didn't notice.

Victoria released Sam and walked past her to the kitchen. "Smells great Brooke, wheres Julian and Sylvia?"

"They're on the back patio talking. Sam why don't you go get them dinner should be ready in a few."

Sam turned around and went to the back door. "Guys dinners ready." Mother and son stood up and walked inside sitting down at the table.

Brooke walked over with the pot of spaghetti, "Eat up everyone." She said while placing the pot down in the middle of the table and sitting down next to Sam. Everyone piled spaghetti on their plates and began eating.

"So Brooke hows the company coming along." Sylvia asked trying to stir up a conversation. Brooke stole a glance towards Victoria, "Its good, just trying to get back up in business."

"Thats great. And Julian what about you. Read any new scripts lately?"

Julian swallowed his food and placed his fork back down on his plate. "Yea actually a few. Dad actually sent over a new one the other day."

"Oh, how nice. But lets not talk about that man while were eating please."

"I actually really like Paul. He seems like a nice man." Victoria said to Sylvia.

"Well you can have him. I hate that man, you two would be great together." Victoria smiled at Sylvia.

Sam tried to not laugh and covered her mouth with her napkin. Sam knew how Paul was and he was nothing like Victoria. Julian and Brooke looked at Sam. Sam removed the napkin trying not to laugh and continued eating.

They all kept a steady conversation going for the rest of the night. Sylvia got to know Sam, and Sam actually thought she wasn't to bad like Brooke had said.

The adults stayed in the kitchen talking and drinking wine while Sam was in the livingroom watching tv and texting Jack.

_**Jack**: Hey Sammy._

**_Sam: _**_Hey, hows the new parents?_

**_Jack: _**_Great actually, I heard you offically got adopted. Congratulations._

**_Sam: _**_Yep yesterday. Were having this family dinner thing tonight with both Brooke and Julian's moms!_

**_Jack: _**_Ha. So you still have to deal with Victoria and now this new old hag to?_

_**Sam**: Yea, but Julian's mom isn't to bad I guess. Jack: Cool. Hey listen I have to go. But I might be coming down for a weekend soon I'll keep ya posted. Bye Sam._

Sam smiled and closed her phone, she was so glad that Jack might be coming back even if it was for just a short visit. She continued watching the television and soon drifted of to sleep.

"Sam seems like a great kid." Sylvia told Julian and Brooke. They both smiled, "She is. Shes changed alot since I first met her thats for sure."

"Well I should really get going I have an early flight back to New York in the morning for a meeting. It was great seeing you again Sylvia." Victoria said giving her a hug. "Thanks for dinner."

Brooke was suprised her mother was actually being a nice person tonight. "Your welcome. Let me go get Sam to say goodbye."

Brooke walked into the livingroom and saw that Sam was sound asleep on the couch. She smiled and covered her up with the blanket hanging on the back of the nearby turned around and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. "She is sound asleep. Can't blame her we had a long night last night." Brooke told everyone.

"Well tell her I said goodbye. See you guys later." Victoria said hugging them and walking out of the house. "I'll go put Sam in her bed." Julian said leaving Brooke and Sylvia standing there.

"Sam really is a great kid. She's lucky to have you two. I think you are great parents to her." Brooke smiled by Sylvia's niceness. "Thanks, it means alot."

Minutes later Julian walked back in. "I guess I should get going to. Thanks for having me over." She said hugging them both.

"Anytime."Brooke said and this time she actually meant it if Sylvia was going to be this nice towards her. "Bye." She said waking out of the house.

"I think tonight actually went pretty good. I'm suprised my mother was that nice to everyone." Brooke said once they were in the bedroom getting into bed.

"I know that was a first." Brooke laughed and laid down in the bed.

"Lets just hope that it will stay that way." Brooke said but in the back of her mind she knew that was never going to happen. Julian kissed his wife and leaned over turning the light off. He got situated in the bed and laid down Brooke putting her head on his chest.

"I love you Julian." She said.

"I love you to Brooke." He said closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**So I hate how I eend all of my chapters because I can't think of any other way to end them so I apologize if they are terrible. I know I didn't add much Victoria into this chapter but trust me there is probably more to come of her. I was going to write it with a bad side of both of the older ladies but decided I can at least give them some nice moments but I doubt there will be any more of those. Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for me please share them I love to hear what you guys have to say.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like this chapter. It is short but I have a reason for to come for Tree Hill and it will probably be big to. Also thanks for all th great reviews I have been getting it really means alot! Hope you like it!**

"Sam, wake up!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen for the third time that morning. Even though it was summer Brooke still made Sam get up at 9:30 sharp because she believes if you sleep in any later your just wasting your whole entire day.

Julian walked into the kitchen and just laughed at his wife. "What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"Do you really think that if Sam didn't wake up the first time you called her she would wake up the third?" Julian asked grinning.

"If you think your so smart Mr. Baker why don't you go give it a try." Julian looked at Brooke and then stood up walking to Sam's door opening was laying in the middle of the bed stretched out completely.

"Sampson, time to get up." He said walking a little closer and turning towards Brooke when he got no response.

"Not so easy huh?" She asked trying to prove her point.

"Oh, she'll get up you just wait." Julian walked over to the bed and ripped the covers off of Sam's body.

"Hey!" Sam yelled opening her eyes and looking at Julian. "What was that for?"

"Time to get up." Julian said lifting Sam up and carrying her out to the kitchen.

"Put me down!" Sam begged trying to squirm out of his arms.

Julian set Sam down in the middle of the kitchen. Sam gave an evil glare at Julian and then stomped off to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"She's not much of a morning person is she?" Julian said to his wife who just looked at him and laughed. They knew Sam wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon so they sat down at the table and began to eat. A few minutes later Sam came walking out still looking pissed off and plopped down on the chair.

"So nice of you to join us." Brooke said all cheery. Sam ignored the comment and began to eat her breakfast. After breakfast Sam went to her room only to return a few minutes later.

"Bye." Sam said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Brooke asked. Sam knew that she wasn't going to be able to get away that easily. "I don't know places." Sam said and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, be careful please. You have your cellphone correct?"

"Yes Brooke." Sam said rolling her eyes. Brooke nodded and Sam turned walking out the door.

"She's not in the best mood today." Julian said looking over at Brooke.

"No not at all. But I am." Brooke said smiling at Julian. "And why is that?"

"Because I have the best husband in the world." Julian grinned and leaned in kissing Brooke. Brooke moved closer to him and they made out like teenagers on the couch for a while enjoying being in each others arms.

* * *

><p>A police officer and a very well known convict in Tree Hill walked out he jailhouse located about an hour from Tree Hill. The cop took off the handcuffs and led the man out off the jailhouse. "Your free to go." The cop said letting go of the man's hands. The man nodded and walked off.<p>

He waited at the bus stop for the bus to be taken back to the town of Tree Hill. He was happy to be out of that hell hole and to be back to the real world. Of course he had some business to attend to first. He saw the bus approaching and stood up being caught in the crowd of people who were also waiting for the bus. The bus drove up to the large crowd and stopped opening its door and letting the awaiting passengers on. The man walked to the back of the bus and sat down smiling, glad to be out.

* * *

><p>Sam walked the streets of Tree Hill to the familiar cafe, where she would spend most of her time, waiting for the day where she would build up the courage to talk to Rebecca. That was a long time ago though at least to her. Rebecca had lost her job soon after Sam moved in and that is the main reason she started drinking. Even though it reminded her of her birth mother she still went there almost everyday and she didn't know why. Sometimes she felt like it was somewhat a peice of her mother she may not have wanted to let go because when her mother was still working there she had good memories with her. The other part of her just felt like she wasn't supposed to go back there but her heart always told her to, and it confused her but she didnt't question it and just did what she was used to.<p>

Sam walked in the cafe and sat down on one of the front booths. The waitress came over and Sam ordered a cup of coffee. The waitress brought over the cup and Sam poured tons of sugar into it. Brooke hated when she did that but Sam just did it to annoy her. Sam drank her coffee not even noticing that man she once knew and was scared of sitting only a few tables away.

The man watched as Sam drank her coffee and then laid cash on the table and left. As soon as she left the cafe he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. "I'm gonna need your help after all." He said into the phone,and the pulled out cash and set it on the table and walked out of the cafe going in the direction of where Sam had went. He wasn't about to let this girl get away with what he had been enduring for the past year and a half. He was going to make her regret it but he just wasn't exactly sure how yet. He just knew that Samantha Baker would regret what he had to go through because of her.

**Know who the mystery man is? I wasn't going to write him in but I thought why not? Tree Hill is always full of drama so why not add a little more. Hope you like this chapter. And I am hoping you'll like the next one to come. I know this one was short but I just didn't want to write the big event in this chapter and to just give a short introduction to it first. Anyway please review because it always makes me happy to read what you readers have to say. You guys are the best!**

**xoxoxo Maddie :)**


	17. Chapter 17

** So thins is an intro to the mystery man. Not really liking this chapter so much but its the best I could od because I am still fighting a cold and at least wanted to get something up for you lovely readers! I don't own One Tree Hill but I have always dreamed of owning Austin Nichols (Julian) :) Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

><p>Days later and this man was still following Sam. He knew where she now lived and where she likes to go.<br>Today Sam was wandering the streets of Tree Hill and he was closely following behind in a black mini-van.

Sam was walking and she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw no one, except a few cars passing by here and there. She shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking. She walked up to the river court and sat down on the nearest bench pulling out her notebook and began to write. She hadn't written in it for a while, since she left Brooke's to be exactShe now felt like she should begin writing again to let some of her feelings she had bottled up inside out. She glanced around the park and noticed a black van that she thought she had saw earlier that day. The van pulled up to a parking spot and just sat there.

"It's nothing." She said to herself looking back at her notebook and continued writing.

The man sat in the car for a while and then slowly got out walking towards Sam who wasn't sitting to far away from where he had parked.

Sam had heard footsteps behind her but ignored it and kept writing. He walked up to the table and sat down across from Sam. Sam looked up into the man's eyes and fear overcame her. "Hello Samantha." He said looking into Sam's dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked grabbing her book and shoving into her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"I just came to say hi, no need to get crabby." He said smiling.

"You shouldn't be here." She said standing up and looking back into the man's eyes she had feared for years.

"Why your not happy to see me?" He asked.

"Why would I be happy to see you, I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word Samantha."

"Go to hell." She said quickly walking away and turning her head to look back one last time. The man she had just unexpectedly ran into was one of her old foster dads Mike who got put in jail,for beating her and leaving her there to die.

Sam practically ran the rest of the way home glancing back every few seconds to make sure he wasn't following her.

She hurried up the driveway and noticed both Julian and Brooke's cars in the driveway. She didn't want to run into them because Brooke could always tell when something was bothering Sam. She grabbed the doorknob and walked in the house, walking straight to her bedroom. Julian and Brooke were sitting at the couch and turned around when Sam walked in.

"Hey, your home early." Julian said looking at his watch suprised Sam was back before 5.

"Yea." Sam called back walking into her room and closing the door tight behind her.

"Teenagers." He said looking over at Brooke who just smiled at him.

Sam walked over to the window looking out the curtain to make sure he wasn't anywhere near by. Sam checked the lock on the window before collapsing on her bed.

_I can't wrap my mind around how he is already out of Jail. I mean he practically tried to kill me._  
><em>I don't know if I should tell Brooke and Julian. Knowing them they probably already know something is wrong, but I just don't have the guts to tell them about it.<em>_Telling them would mean having to explain it all and I just don't want to relive those days. They were the worst moments of my life. Mike ruined my life from that point on. I'm not really the same as I was back then before it all happened._

Sam listened to the voices going through her head, "Stop it." She said putting her hands on her head.

"Stop what?" Brooke asked opening the door and walking in sitting down next to Sam on her bed.

"Nothing." Sam said embarrassed.

Brooke stared at Sam trying to see through to the girl. Something was definetly bothering her she just didn't know what.

"Everything ok, Sam?"

"Yea, everythings fine, why?"

"Well you just seem a little shook up or something I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Well, everything's fine I promise."

Brooke looked into Sam's eyes and knew the girl wasn't going to tell her more. She nodded and stood up walkling out of the room. Sam sighed and watched as the door closed. She really hated lying to them. A alarm noise then went off in her room, she turned and looked at her open laptop screen. A new IM had just been recieved.

_Samantha, I know your not glad to see me, but I am so glad to see you. Don't worry either because you will be seeing more of me everywhere you go. But don't be scared.__I love you my Samantha and don't ever forget that. _

_xoxo Mike_

Sam quickly read the message and then closed her laptop. She staggered back against the wall and slid down, placing her head in her hands. After composing herself she stood up and walked out of her room where Brooke was trying to make dinner, with Julian just watching her with amusement.

"Babe, that doesn't go in there." He said watching as Brooke cracked an egg into a bowl with all ready prepared ingredients mixed together.

"Damn it." She said grabbing the yolk out with her hands. Sam just stood there watching the two adults interact.

"Maybe we should just order take-out." Julian offered willingly. Brooke got this look on her face.

Julian looked over at Sam's door and saw her standing there, "Sampson why don't you and me go run and pick up something for dinner."

Sam was about to agree but then looked past Julian and saw the black van that was sitting across from the house pull away. Sam got chills and fear through her body.

"I'm actually not that hungry, I think i'm just going to go lay down."

Brooke looked at Sam and cleaned her hands off walking over and placing her hand on Sam's forehead, "Your not warm, are you feeling ok."

"Yea." She said stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest. "Just tired thats all."

"Alright thats fine kiddo." Julian said. Sam nodded and walked back into her bedroom.

"I'm going to go pick us up something I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

After Julian left Brooke walked through the house trying to find something to do. She wallked through the hall and walked into Sam's room to check on her. She was fast asleep hidden under her comforter. Brooke slowly closed the door and walked back into the livingroom sitting down on the couch, grabbing the latest addition of B. Davis magazine. She looked up from the magazine when Julian walked back through the door with chinese.

"Smells good." She said throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table and walking over to get plates out of the cabinet.

"Should we see if Sam wants anything?" Julian asked sitting down with his plate andd began to dish out his food.

"I just checked on her and she's sound asleep."

"Well, that gives us some time to ourselves to talk."

Brooke grinned and sat down across from him and grabbed a plate of food.

"Have you finished reading that script Paul sent over yet."

"Yea, its really good actually, better then the other ones I have been reading. I think I'm going to look into taking it."

"That's great Julian, do you know where the movie is going to be?"

Julian grabbed his glass and took a drink, "No, not yet but I should know within the next few weeks."

"Thats great, Victoria called earlier."

Julian let out a small laugh, "And?"

"She just wanted to talk about the company, and how I should come to New York for a few days to work out some kinks that is going on with the corporation up here."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her I would think about it."

"Whats to think about Brooke, its just a few days."

"I don't know, Sam and you I guess."

"Brooke, its still summer, me and Sam could come with you and sight see and if not we will be fine for a few days if you're gone."

"I know." She said.

* * *

><p>In Sam's room, Sam was tossing back in forth with the thought of Mike roaring through her head. She shot up in the bed grasping for air and was covered in sweat from tossing and turning. She looked out the window and made sure that the black van wasn't any where near by. Slowly getting out of bed she went and changed her clothes into something not completely disgusting and covered in sweat.<p>

She opened the door and saw Brooke and Julian cleaning up from dinner.

Julian looked over and saw Sam standing at the door. "Sampson how was your nap?"

"Fine." She said lying to them once again today. She followed them into the livingroom and sat in between them on the couch, putting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Your quiet today kid."

"Yea just thinking thats all."

"Thinking about ways to sneak out of the house, steal the car and break away to a fun party?" Julian asked jokingly.

"No, nothing like that at all." She said her mind turning back to Mike, making her inch closer and closer to Brooke who always made her feel protected.

**So as I said I really didn't like this chapter but I wanted to put something up and its not my best because I am and have been sick fro the past few days. Also I was going to make "X" the mystery guy but I have already read many stories where they bring his character back so I thought of doing something new. Hope you liked it and if you have any ideas let me know, I am open to all of them. Thanks!**

xoxox Maddie


	18. Chapter 18

**So new update. It is leading up to something big that happens. I noticied that on my computer that my story wasn't popping up on the One Tree Hill fan fiction page I don't know why but I just isn't. But it might be showing up on hope you like this chapter And thanks for all the great reviews so far I love all of you for that Thanks**

**xoxox Maddie**

"Julian, I think something is wrong with Sam."

Julian finished brushing his teeth and walked ot fo the bathroom to where Brooke was fixing her hair for the day.

"Why?"

"I don't know she just seems distant, like somethings bothering her."

"I haven't noticed anything Brooke."

"Maternal insticts I guess."

Julian walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If anything was bothering her you know that she would come to talk to us."

"I know, it just worries me thats all." She said leaning her head against his chest breathing in the sweet smell of his axe body spray. "She's fine." He said putting both hands on either side of her head and kissing her gently on the forehead.

They finished getting ready and made there way out to the kitchen. Sam was walking out of her room.

"Morning." She said walking into the livingroom sitting down and flipping through the nearest magazine.

"Morning, what sounds good for breakfast?" Brooke asked looking through the cupboards.

"I already ate."

"Early riser?" Julian asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

Brooke looked at Julian and raised her eyebrow, Julian just looking at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Since you have already eaten will you go take the trash can and put it by the road for me." Brooke more told then asked. Sam nodded and stood up making her way out the door.

She walked to the side of the house and grabbed the trash can and rolled it down the driveway. She set it by the curb and noticed Mike's van parked across the street. He got out of the car and wlakedd towards her. Sam glanced back towards the house and back to him and took a few steps back.

"Morning Samantha." Mike said all cheery with his arms behind his back.

Sam ignored him, "What do you want?"

"To see you of course."

"My parents are right inside the house you know." She said ttaking another glance towards the door.

"New parents huh." He said walking slowly towards Sam.

Sam noticed him getting closer and walked back a little.

"Yea, and they will call the cops if you don't leave me alone." She said harshly.

He laughed and looked into the girl's eyes. "You wouldn't do that to me Samantha, you love me remember."

"I hate you." She said turning around and walking back up to the house.

"We'll meet again Samantha, we'll meet again." He muttered under his breath as he turned away back to the van.

Brooke was watching Sam talk to the strange man from the window, despite Julian telling her not to. She quickly dashed away from it when she saw Sam walking back towards the porch. Sam walked in and headed to her room.

"Sam who was that you were talking to outside."

"No one." Trying to make it to her room.

Brooke grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Sam, it wasn't just nobody, who was it?"

Sam knew if she didn't answer that Brooke would keep nagging her about it, "One of my old foster dads, Mike, who just got out of jail ok."

Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat, and looked at Julian who was standing there listening to it all. "Sam,did that man ever hurt you in anyway?"  
>Brooke hated having to bring up Sam's past.<p>

"No, can I go to my room now?" She asked just wanting to get away.

Brooke sighed. And started to say something else then Julian cut in.

"Yea go ahead." Julian said before Brooke could stop her. Sam went into her room closing the door behind her.

"Julian what the hell?"

"Brooke, let it go ok. She said it wasn't nothing so just let it be nothing for now. You have to let her know that you trust and believe her or she won't to you."

"I guess your right, I'm going to go finish packing." She said walking back to her room to finsish packing for her trip to New York which she had to leave for in a few hours. Julian and Sam decided to sit this trip out so they could spend some time together.

* * *

><p>A little while later<p>

* * *

><p>"Brooke, the cabs here." Julian called from the front door. Brooke came rushing out setting her bag down on the ground next to her. She hugged Julian, and kept her arms around him whil she looked up into his eyes, "Your sure you two don't want to go?"<p>

"No, this will give me some father/daughter time with Sam."

Brooke smiled at how he called her his daughter. "Sam, I'm leaving."

Sam came walking out of her bedroom where she had been for the last few hours. She walked over to Brooke and hugged her tight.

"Love you, be good." Brooke said putting both hands on Sam's shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you to." Sam said letting a small smile slip from her face and stepped back crossing her arms across her chest, watching Brooke and Julian.

"Love you." Brooke said leaning in and giving Julian one last hug and kissing him gently on the lips. "Love you, be safe."

Brooke pulled away and picked up her bag, "Bye." She said walking out the door. "Bye." Sam and Julian said after her.

After the door closed and they saw the cab drive away Julian turned towards Sam. "So Sampson, we have the last two days to ourselves, what should we do?"

"I don't know." Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you have some evil genius plan stored up in that head of yours."

Sam smiled, "We could go rent the movies Brooke would never let us watch when shes here." Sam suggested.

"Good thinking, and we mise well buy all the junk food we can since we have no one around here telling us not to."

"Ok, lets go." Sam said opening the door and walking out to the car. Julian grabbed his keys and followed Sam out to the car. They drove until they got to the video store.

"How about this one?" Sam asked holding up one of the "Scream" movies. "Yea we can get that one. I've got popcorn, cookies, candy, ice cream and pop anything else you can think of that we might need?"

Sam observed the junk food Julian had in the cart, "No I think we got all the sugary things that Brooke hides from us."

"Lets get out of here." He said slinging his arm around Sam's shoulder as they walked to the cash register and paid for everything and lef the store.

They were driving in complete silence when Sam spoke up. "I was 13 when it started." She said looking down at her feet.

Julian was confused at what Sam was saying and glanced towards her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm not really following along here?"

Sam put both hands together like she always did when she got nervous, "I was 13 when I moved in with Mike and his wife Sarah. I was the only kid that was there. It wasn't bad at first.I never really saw Mike because he was always working." Sam cleared her throat and continued to talk, "He lost his job 3 months after I moved in and he would sit around all day drinking. Sarah started to be gone all the time and would come home late or sometimes she wouldn't come home at all. Mike found out that Sarah was cheating on him."

Sam started to get tears in her eyes as all the bad memories came flooding back in.

"Sam you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Julian told her.

"No I want to." She wiped her eyes and conitnued on, "It was a wednesday night and I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework. Sarah came in the front door late from work had been drinking all day and was pretty wasted."

_"Where have you been?" Mike yelled staggering towards Sarah. "Where have you been? Answer me you bitch!" He yelled scaring her._

_"I was running late at work."_

_"Your lying right through your teeth. I know you were with that guy again, how many times have I told you to stop seeing him."_

_Mike yelled and slapped Sarah across the mouth and she lost her balance and fell onto the ground._

"I was sitting there trying to drown out the noise but I couldn't he was hurting her bad."

_Mike kicked Sarah in the stomach and then threw a nearby empty beer bottle at her which luckily shattered behind her. He stepped over her and walked out the front door slamming it behind him._

_I ran over to Sarah and helped her up. "Sam, I can't do this anymore I gotta get out of here." Sarah said quickly walking to her room and throwing her belongings into a bag._

_"Take me with you."_

_"I'm sorry baby girl I can't I'm so sorry. Stay strong okay." With that Sarah walked out the door to never return leaving Sam standing there scared for her life._

"After Sarah left he would take out his anger on me but not to bad."

They had been parked in the driveway for a few minutes already, "Sam did you ever do anything about it?"

"There was nothing I could do, they finally took me away because he was caught selling drugs. And I haven't seen him since then until today." Sam knew she was lying to him about seeing him only once and not telling him that he practically almost killed her but she couldn't bear to tell the whole truth.

"Sam, I'm sorry that you've had such a crappy life."

"Theres nothing that you could have done. Just please promise me you won't tell Brooke, I don't want her to start worrying even more."

"I won't tell her but Sam you are going to have to tell her sooner than later."

"I know." She said opening the car door and stepping out following Julian up to the house with their bags.

"Lets just lay around all night watching these movies and forget baout the conversation in the car ok."

"Ok, I'm gonna go change."

Julian got everything ready and got situated on the couch and Sam came in with her pajamas on. They watched movies all night and ate tons of junk food. Both fell asleep on the couches.

Julian on one all stretched out and Sam on the other half on and half hanging off. With pop cans and candy wrappers laying out everywhere on the coffee tables. The door knob turned and opened with the sounds of heels walking on the hardwood floors. Brooke walked into the livingroom and had to laugh at what she saw. She took a picture from her phone and smiled. Julian stirred and turned over opening his eyes and noticied Brooke standing there.

'What are you doing home so early." He whispered trying not to wake a very passed out Sam.

"The meeting ended early so I took an early flight home. I see you two went all out last night on the junk food, and horror movies." She said.

"Yea we had fun."

Sam rolled over and snuggled closer into her blanket.

"Sam time to wake up." Brooke said bending down and gettign level with the couch. Sam opened her eyes.

"Hey, your home early." She said sitting up yawning. "Yea we got done early. Hey Haley called and wants to see if you'd babysit tonight."

"Yea I can do that." She said standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

* * *

><p>A little while later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm leaving." Sam called from the front door. Brooke came walking out of the laundry room. "You sure you don't want me to just drive you."<p>

"No I'll be fine. Bye."

She walked outside and down the driveway heading in the direction of the Scott's. She was almost there when the black van sped up to the curb and a man jumped out and grabbed Sam from tried to scream but he covered her mouth before she could. He opened the sliding door and threw her in and the driver sped off.

**Cliffhanger ending I know, I will hopfully have the next chapter up soon. Homecoming is this weekend so I am busy busy busy. Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. If you have a Twitter account follow me if you'd like**

**Maddie_2014**

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wanted to start off by saying that I read an article that said the Xavier Daniels will be returning in Season 9. Now I think that they should bring Sam back because Sam was a main part to that whole "X" storyline. Brooke would have never gotten attacked if it wasn't for Sam. I hope they do! ANYWHO, New chapter! Hope you like it.**

Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch close to each other talking about everything.

"So you two had fun?"

"Yea we had a lot of fun actually."

"Julian Baker I love you so much do you know that?" Brooke said quietly getting up and sitting on Julian's lap . He nodded and leaned in slowly gently kissing her soft lips. Brooke moved her hands to the back of his neck. They began kissing faster and harder. Brooke pulled away and un-buttoned her shirt. Julian was grinning from ear to ear.

She almost had her shirt of completely when the phone rang. "I'm not going to answer it." Brooke said leaning in and kissing Julian again.

She pulled away again and stared at her buzzing phone. "It could be Sam, let me just check the caller ID."  
>Brooke picked up the phone and Haley's name was flashing across the screen.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke has Sam left yet?" Haley asked into the phone.

Brooke, climbed off of Julian and stood up in front of him. "Yea she left like a half hour ago."

"She's not here Brooke."

Brooke began buttoning her shirt back up and put her shoes on.

"Whats going on?" Julian asked looking at his wife.

"Alright I'll go see if I can find her she might have just stopped somewhere and got sidetracked. I'll call you when I get her." Brooke said hanging up the phone. Brooke was kind of worried.

"Sam hasn't showed up at Haley's yet, I'm going to go see if I can find her."

Julian thought back to Mike but wasn't going to say anything just quite yet, trying not to make Brooke anymore worried.

"'No you stay here just in case she comes back to the house, I'll go out."

Brooke nodded as Julian kissed her, "She's fine, we'll find her."

Julian left and Brooke couldn't focus. She kept pacing back and forth through the house waiting for her phone to ring saying they had found her.

Julian drove all around town to all of Sam's favorite hang out spots and didn't see her anywhere. He tried calling her cellphone again but it went straight to voicemail. He turned around and started to drive back towards the house.

It had been an hour since Julian had went out and looked for Sam and Brooke was still pacing back and forth getting even more worried with every ticking minute.

She heard the door knob turn and walked to the door hoping it was Sam. It was Julian.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

"No I looked everywhere."

"I'm calling the cops."

Brooke grabbed for her cellphone and dialed the number. "911 please state your emergency."

"My 15 year old daughter is missing." Brooke said into the phone to the operator.

"Ma'am how long has she been gone?"

"Almost 2 hours. She was walking to babysit and she never showed up. We've looked all over town and can't find her anywhere." Brooke said quickly into the phone.

"Okay ma'am I'm going to need to know your address to send out an officer to your house and they will take down information and go from there."

"It's 4565 Ocean Drive."

"Alright someone should be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Brooke hung up and looked with worried eyes into Julian's.

"They'll find her Brooke, don't worry."

'And if they don't"

Julian took her in his arms. "Brooke, don't think like that ok. She'll be fine."

It didn't take long for the cops to show up. Julian called Haley and Nathan and they were over as soon as possible.

The cops took down all of the information and headed out looking all over town and outside of it.

Brooke was sitting with Haley on the couch, Haley had her arms wrapped around her friend. "Remember when Jamie, was kidnapped by Nanny Carrie?" Haley asked.

"Yea, I remember that day was horrible." Brooke said.

"Yea it was, but he wasn't one for long and he was brought back home to us. Just like Sam is going to be brought back home to you anytime now."

Brooke started to cry. "I don't know, I just have this feeling that something bad could have happened to her."  
>Haley took her friend in her arms and tried to keep her calm.<p>

Sam was blindfolded and pushed out of the back of the van onto a stone driveway. The man led her up to the house.

He knocked on the door and Mike answered. "We got her. Where's the cash?"

"Here take it all. Thanks." He handed him a wad of cashe and grabbed Sam's arm pulling her into the house. "That hurts." Sam yelped and he let go of her arm. He led her into a bedroom and took the blindfold off of her. She looked around and saw a bed and a bedside table.

She turned towards Mike, "Why are you doing this?" She asked feeling scared.

"I am doing this because I love you Samantha, and I've missed you."

"Well I haven't, you sick bastard." She said kicking him in the shin. He pushed her down on the bed and she was scared of what was going to happen next but instead he walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Sam sat up and looked over to the window hoping she was going to be able to get out from there but it was boarded up. She sat back against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Mike returned an hour later and laughed at what he saw. "Why are you scared Samantha. I won't hurt you."

Sam igored him and turned her face away from him. He set a plate with a sandwich down infront of her. She looked at it and then back to him, picking the sandwich up and smelling it to make sure he didn't poison it.

"What? You think I would put something in it."

Sam wasn't going to make him mad so she was going to try to be nice to him. "No, just checking to make sure you made it the way I like it. You did, thanks."

"Yea, I remember just how you like them." He said and walked out of the room. Sam scarfed down her sandwich because she hadn't eaten since the morning and she was pretty sure it was getting late.

She finished the sandwich and laid down on the bed. She was exhausted but wasn't about to go sleep not knowing what Mike could do.

Brooke was still sitting on the couch waiting for news. Haley and Nate had left so they could go get Jamie, and promised to help with anything they need.

A cop walked in and went over to Julian. "We haven't found her yet. Do you have any idea who might have taken her?"

Julian looked over at Brooke and back to the cop, "I don't know. Maybe her old foster dad Mike. He just got released from jail and Sam saw him just the other day."

Brooke stood up when she heard Julian talking about Mike. "I already called her old social worker and she is supposed to call me back with information over him."

"Ok, well let us know when you find anything out."

"We will." Julian said as the cop walked over to another cop standing by the door.

"Brooke, Sam told me more about Mike."

"What? She told you but not me."

"Brooke I don't know but thats not important."

Brooke was still crying when her phone rang. She reached for it quickly and answered it.

"Hello, Brooke."

"Yes."

"We found Sam's records when she lived with Mike."

Brooke wiped her eyes, "And?"

"He just got released from jail."

She looked over to Julian, "Yea she told us that. Do you think he would hurt her?"

The lady on the other line sighed into the phone, "She didn't tell you?"

"Told me what?"

"Mike was put into jail because he beat her and just left her there to die."

Brooke reached for Julian and he put his hand into hers. Brooke began crying again, acutally it had never stopped.

"No, she never told me. Thanks for the call."

Brooke hung up the phone and stared into Julian's eyes. "You didn't tell me?" She yelled stepping away from him.

"Tell you what Brooke."

"That she told you that he had beaten her almost to death and you didn't tell me!"

"Brooke, she never told me that. All she said was he was arrested for selling drugs."

Brooke stepped into Julian's arms and began sobbing. "He could be hurting her Julian." She said.

Julian had tears in his eyes but wanted to try to stay stong for Brooke. He moved his hand onto her head and kissed her forehead.

The next day and Brooke was laying on the couch staring into space thinking about Sam. She hadn't slept the night before.  
>Julian walked out and sat down next to Brooke. "Babe, you really need to eat something or get some rest."<p>

"No, I know Sam is somewhere out there scared, and alone. And I'm not going to until we find her."

She sat up and walked out of the room into Sam's room. Julian sighed and followed her in after a few minutes. He saw Brooke sitting there holding a stuffed bear of Sam's in her arms.

"Sam sleeps with this every night. She said it used to make her feel safe and protected at night when she was living in a bad home."

Julian looked at his wife and walked over sitting down next to her on the bed.

"We were supposed to keep her safe and protected Julian, and now she is out there scared and could be hurt." Brooke continued crying and laid in Julian's arms letting him calm her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam sat up on the bed when she heard the door to the small room she was in open.<p>

"Morning Samantha. Have a nice sleep."

"I didn't sleep." Sam muttered putting her back against the wall.

"Well, how about you come with me into the living room and we can watch some movies just like old times."

Sam shook her head no but then thought it could be a great way to try to escape. "Nevermind." She said quickly following him out to the livingroom that only had a tv and couch and and end table.

Sam sat down and Mike sat down next to her and cracked open a beer. He flipped the TV on and turned it to one of his favorite moives.

"Remember this one Samantha, we used to watch it all the time."

"Yea great movie." Sam said looking around the room, all the windows were boarded up so there was definetly no way she could escape.

After awhile Mike was drunk and asleep and Sam slowly got up from the couch and made her way around the room looking for the door they had come in yesterday.

"What do you think your doing?" Mike said from behind her grabbing the back of her shirt and turning her around. "Looking for the bathroom." Sam said in a scared,quiet voice.

"Oh, right here." He said pointing to a door. "Don't be to long." He said watching as Sam made her way to the bathroom.

Sam closed the door behind her and turned the sink on splashing cold water on her face. "Come on Sam think, what could make him crack."

Sam thought for a second and nothing. She wiped her face off and and opened the door again walking into the hall where Mike was waiting for her.

"Go back to your room, kid. I'll bring you something to eat soon."

"No its ok, I'm not hungry I;m just going to goto bed. See ya in the morning." She walked into the room adn laid down on the bed.

She was scared to death of that man but didn't show it at all when she was around him.

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up in Sam's bed the next morning the stuffed bear still in her arms. She sat up and walked out to the livingroom where she was Julian and two cops setting a phone up.<p>

"Whats this?"

"They think that Sam could eventually call. And when she does they can trace her location." Julian said wrapping his arm tight around his wife. She looke exhusted. Hey eyes were red and puffy from crying the past three days.

"Its been three days Julian."

"I know, and not another day will go by without her here ok." Brooke nodded and relaxed into his embrace.

Once again Mike asked Sam to come watch TV with him and she doubtfully agreed. She notice his cellphone sitting on the table when she sat down.  
>Mike drank a few beers and was passed out by noon. Sam got up from the couch and carefully and slowly grabbed his cellphone quietly walking into the bedroom.<p>

She dialed the house's number and waited while it rang. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Brooke." Sam said into the phone in tears.

"Sam." The friendly moterly tone of Brooke's voice said into the phone.

Sam said nothing into the phone.

"Sam, baby where are you?"

"I- I -I don't know."

"Babe can you see out any windows whats around you?"

"No all the windows are boarded up. I'm scared."

"I know baby. Just talk to me ok. We are going to try to track your call ok."

"Ok."

"What are you doing baby girl."

"Talking to you." Sam said sarcastically.

"I know that you goof."

Sam turned around when she heard the door open. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam stumbled backwards. "Stop." She yelled when he grabbed the phone out of her hand and slapped her across the face.

Brooke could hear him yelling at her and then the phone went silent.

"We tracked the call. They are not far from here. Only about 30 minutes away."

The cops rushed out of the house and into their squad cars speeding towards the location the tracking device told them where Sam and Mike and Julian were riding in one of the cars. Julian holding her hand tight.

Sam was siting on the bed facing Mike with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Mike was pacing back and forth trying to think of something.

"What have I always told you Samantha."

How could Sam ever forget, he only said it every day to her.

"To always trust you and only you." Sam said quietly.

"Good, do you remember what Sarah did?"

"She started trusting someone else other than you."

"Yes, and thats exactly what your doing. You don't trust me at all that's why you called someone else."

Sam sunk lower into the bed. Mike heard something from outside the house. "Shit."

He grabbed Sam up from the bed and pulled her out to the livingroom.

He put his arm aorund her and grabbed a gun from underneath one of the couch cushions.

"Mike stop."

"Shutup! He yelled making Sam jump. There was a loud bang on the door "Open up!"  
>A cop yelled from outside.<p>

Mike covered Sam's mouth so she wouldn't scream. He backed away with Sam from the door. The banging continued until someone kicked it in.

Four cops came running in with guns pointed towards Mike and Sam. He let go of his hand against her mouth and put the gun to Sam's head.

"Put the gun down." One of the cops said.

Outside another cop car came rolling up with Brooke and Julian inside. They got out of the car and ran up to the open door finding the cops and Mike with Sam. They stopped once they saw that he had a gun up to Sam's head. Brooke was crying and Julian grabbed her hand.

"Put the gun down." The cop said again. Mike moved the gun against her head and Sam flinched. She was shaking she was so scared.

"I don't trust any of you cops."

Sam looked at Julian and Brooke with terrified eyes. "I trust you." Sam said to him her voice shaking.

"What?" He sneered.

"Earlier you said I didn't trust you, but I do. If I can trust you can you trust them and let me go?"

Mike looked at everyone who was watching them. He slowly took his arm off of Sam and laid the gun down on the ground.

A cop reached down for the gun and grabbed Mike's hands and put him in handcuffs.

Sam ran into Brooke and Julian's arms crying. "Shh, your okay now. Your safe." Brooke said crying into Sam's hair.

The cops led Mike out of the house and into a cop car and took off. Sam was put into an ambulance to check to make sure she was alright. She was cleared and Sam, Brooke and Julian were led into a cop car and took back to their house. Sam was sitting in between Brooke and Julian, exhausted. She was dead asleep once they reached home and they thanked the cop fro everything and Julian carried Sam inside. "Put her in our bed." Brooke said behind him.

He laid her in the bed and Brooke covered her and laid down beside her playing with her hair and watching her sleep.

Julian laid down beside the two and turned off the lights hoping to actually sleep good and peacefully for the night.

"That was scary." Brooke said.

"I know, but she's back home with us now so lets be grateful for that."

Brooke didn't say anything back to him and he knew she was asleep. He kissed Sam and Brooke on the forehead and laid down falling to sleep.

The next morning Sam was up early, she woke up startled but then realized she was back at home. She climbed off the bed and went and took a shower. SHe got dressed and sat at the counter eating breakfast and thinking about everything that had went on. She hadn't said a word to either Brooke or Julian since she had gotten home. They came walking out of the room.

"How you doing?" Brooke asked wrapping Sam in a hug. Sam knew she had to tell them about everything.

"I want to go talk to the therapist." Sam said, Brooke and Julian looked t her. "Together." She said

**Ok, so weirdish ending but the next chapter will be focused on the therapy session and Sam talking to them about Mike and finally letting them in. Hope you liked it. I was loking for more drama towards it all but I didn't want Sam to get hurt.**

**Also I have an idea for previous chapters to come. Like 5 chapters possibly to come. What would you readers think if I mixed the Alex/Julian drama that happened on the show to happen a bit differently in the story. let me know. Justwanting to know so Ican plan ahead.!**


	20. authors note

I feel dumb because O accidentally deleted this story. But I got it back on. Just to let everyone know I will likely have a new chapter or two up this weekedn because it is a three day weekend. Thanks for everyone reading this I can't see your reviews anymore but I know they were there.

xoxo MADDIE 


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter! I was hoping for an update last weekend but it ended up being a pretty busy weekend. I am not sure this is on of my best chapters and I didn't go to in depth of Sam's past but hopefully that will come in later chapters. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Sam, Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch in Dr. William's office. Sam was holding onto Brooke's hand. She had barely said a word since the day before and was nervous to tell her parents about everything.<p>

"Sam, I heard about what happened and I'm glad that your OK." Dr. Williams said trying to get Sam to feel somewhat more comfortable. "What did you want to talk about today?"

Sam let go of Brooke's hand and put her hands together placing them in her lap. "Everything."

"OK, lets start by talking about Mike. When did you move in there?"

Sam looked over at Brooke and Brooke gave her a reassuring nod. "I moved in there when I was 12. Things were great until he lost his job after I was living there for about 6 months. And after that everything changed." Sam said pausing and wiping away small tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It's OK Sam, go ahead."

Sam wiped her hand across her face to catch her tears and placed her hands in her lap."Um, after Mike lost his job he would stay home all day drinking instead of looking for a job, and he became more agressive with his wife, Sarah, when he thought that she was cheating on him."

"Did Sarah do anything about it?"

Sam shook her head, "No, well yea I guess she would come home later and later every night. Usually Mike was sleeping by the time she got home but sometimes he wouldn't and he would make sure she paid for what she had done."

"What would he do to her Sam?" Dr. Wiliams asked writing something down on her pad of paper.

"I don't know, he would hit her. She left one day and never came back. I asked her to take me with her but she said that she couldn't and that she was sorry. After that Mike would just take out his anger on me. And one day he beat on me so bad that I was knocked unconsicous and when I woke up I was in the hospital. The cops found me when they came to arrest Mike for something. And I never went back." Sam said tears rolling down her face.

"Where did you go after you got out of the hospital?"

"Back to the girls home. I was placed with a family but it didn't last long and then I was placed with Brooke."

Brooke smiled slightly and placed her hand on Sam's knee. "How about we talk about why you wanted to have this session today?" Sam wiped the tears off of her face.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to let Brooke and Julian in."

"Why did you decide now that you wanted to finally let them in?"

Sam glanced at Brooke and then to Julain who was giving her a reassuring smile. "Because I love them. And they're my parents so they deserve to know everything,even if it is painful and hard to say."

Dr. Williams smiled and put her pad of paper down. "OK, Sam I have one last thing that I want you to do for me before time is up. I want you to close your eyes. What do you see?"

Sam closed her eyes and sat there for a moment. "I see myself in a dark room, with Mike."

Brooke looked over at Julian confused at what Dr. Williams was having Sam do.

"How does that make you feel?"

Sam clasped her hands together like she always did when she felt scared and alone, "Scared." She said quietly with her eyes still closed.

"OK, you can open your eyes now. What do you see? And how do you feel?"

Sam looked in both directions to where Brooke and Julian were sitting. "I see Brooke and Julian, who love me and will always be there for me, and it makes me feel safe."

"Good, I think were done for today. Brooke, Julian could I talk to you for a minute." Dr. Williams said as the three stood up from the couch.

"Yea, Sam go sit in the car." Julian told Sam as he handed the keys over to her. Sam walked out of the room and Dr. Williams turned towards Brooke and Julian.

"It might take some time for Sam to completely open up more to you two. But for now she is doing great. I would suggest maybe taking her on vacation somewhere out of Tree Hill for a few days just to get her away from everything."

Brooke nodded and grabbed Julian's hand. "Thank you so much." She said as they walked out of the office and out to the car where Sam was waiting patiently.

Brooke turned around in her seat when she got in the car. "Sam I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Sam said wiping the remaining tears that were on her cheeks.

"Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere?" Julian asked.

"Can we just go home?"

"Yea." Brooke said turning around in her seat and putting her seatbelt on. They drove home and Sam immediatly walked over to the couch and sat down. Brooke and Julian followed. Brooke grabbed Sam by the shoulders and put her in her arms. Sam layed down in Brooke's lap while Julian lifted Sam's legs onto his lap.

Julian reached for the remote and turned on the television to a TV movie that was playing. Brooke continued to play with Sam's hair until she was asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day the Bakers walked into the Scott household. "Anyone home?" Brooke said loudly when they walked through the door.<p>

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian!" Jamie yelled running up to them. "Hi Sam." He said. He grabbed her arm and led her up to the stairs to his bedroom.

Brooke and Julian laughed as they walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys." Haley greeted them

"Hey." They said.

"Where's Sam?" Nathan asked.

"Jamie already dragged her upstairs.

The other two adults nodded. "So how is she?" Haley asked.

"Better. The therapist siad that we should take her on vacation somewhere out of Tree Hill. That's why were here."

Nathan and Haley exchanged confused glances.

"We want to know if you guys want to come with us on vacation. We were planning on going somewhere like Raleigh since it is not too far."

"Yea that sounds fun." Haley said and Nate nodded.

"Alright, we were thinking about leaving Saturday. We already found a place. So we have 3 days to get ready to leave." Julian explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Nathan said.

The adults turned when they heard running coming from the stairs. Jamie was on Sam's back as she came running down the set Jamie down when they reached the adults.

"Guy,s we want to talk to you guys about something." Haley said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"How about a vacation. To Raleigh." Brooke said smiling.

"Sure." Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jimmy Jam how about you?" Julian asked.

"Yes!" He said jumping up and down.

Brooke looked around the room. "Alright that's it. We leave in days."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, next chapter family vacation. And something that I have been waiting to put in this story for awhile now.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

New chapter! A really crummy chapter I have to say but everytime I say that you readers end up loving it! So I just wanted put this up before I go away to Cedar Point for the weekend! Hope you lik it!

"Sam we got to get going." Julian called from the livingroom. Sam came out in her pajamas and slippers with blanket wrapped around and her teddy bear in one arm. She dragged her feet until she was standing infront of Julian.

"Why are we leaving so early?" She whined.

"So we can spend the whole day having fun." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Sam.

"Oh joy. But don't you think 7 in the morning on a summer day is a little early to be awake."

Brooke let go of Sam and walked to the door. "Come on, you can sleep in the car." She said walking out the door to the car Sam following slowly behind and Julian right behind her. They all climbed into the car, Sam putting her seatbelt on and laying across the back seat. They drove to Haley's where they were meeting them so they could follow each other.

"Hey." Haley said as Brooke and Julian stepped out of the car. Nathan was carrying a sleeping jamie to the car.

"Sam's out too." Julian said pointing towards Nate and Haley smiled.

"I think we are all ready to go." Nate said closing the trunk of the car and walking over to the drivers side. "Alright, lets get moving." Brooke said. They got in their cars and were off for a fun filled family vacation.

Sam was letting out small whimpers here and there in her sleep. Brooke turned around and looked at Sam. "Sam, baby wake up were almost there." Brooke said gently putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How long are we gonna be here again?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Just a week Sampson." Julian said turning the car into a long driveway. "We're here." He said putting the car into park and getting out.

"Cool!" Jamie said jumping out of the Scott's car and running up to everyone else. "Nice pj's Sam." He said looking at Sam who had her old care bear pants on with a matching shirt.

"Hey don't make fun of the outfit. I was tired and it was all I could find." Sam said embarrassed.

"Come on you two." Nate said handing each of them their bags as they walked up he stairs to the front door. They walked inside and were all amazed at the sight of the house. It was large and beautiful in the inside.

"Alright, there are two rooms upstairs and two downstairs. Who ever gets them first gets them for the week." Julian said.  
>Sam and Jamie both looked at each other and then took off towards that stairs. "I get the bigger one." Sam said to Jamie.<p>

"Not if I beat you to it." Jamie said moving on the side of Sam and running around her.

"You know I think that is the fastest I have seen Sam move in a real long time." Brooke said jokingly.

"I heard that!" Sam yelled from the room she managed to steal away from Jamie.

"You were supposed to!" Brooke called back. The adults grabbed their bags and headed to their rooms to get unpacked. A few hours later everyone was getting ready to go to the beach. Brooke walked into the livingroom and saw Sam sitting on the couch texting.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Chilling dude." Sam said not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Dude, we are on vacation, you are not supposed to be texting, you're supposed to be having fun." Brooke said grabbing Sam's phone and turning it off.

" I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never been on a vacation before." Sam said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, than you don't want to waste you very first vacation sitting around all day texting boys." Brooke said walking away and grabbing her beach bag.

Sam stood up and grumbled something under her breath, and walked out of the sliding glass doors down the back stairs to the beach with everyone else.

"Sam come swim with me!" Jamie said from the line of the water. Sam sighed and stripped her clothes to her swim suit and walked slowly to where Jamie was patiently waiting for her.  
>They raced into the water and dove under when they couldn't go any farther. They splashed around while the adults watched in amusement from the beach.<p>

After an hour of swimmming the two kids got out of the water and ran up to their towels. "Did you have fun you two?" Haley asked wrapping Jamie in his towel.

"Yea mama. Can we go swimming later?"

"Maybe, Jimmy Jam. We might go sight seeing later too." Nate replied to his son.

Jamie nodded and sat down next to Sam in the sand. Everyone sat in silence watching the water for awhile.

"I'm hungry." Sam said standing up and dusting the sand off of her. Sam doing this brought everyone out of their trance.

"Me too." Julian said standing up as well. "Let's go get dressed and go out to eat." He said everyone nodded and stood up walking back into the house. They went out to dinner and then came straight back to the beach house around 8.

Sam and Jamie were up in Jamie's room playing a board game. While the adults were downstairs in the livingroom drinking wine and beer.

"I know what happened to you." Jamie said looking at Sam.

Sam put her cards down and looked at the 7 year old boy. "Oh, yea." She said quietly.

"Yea, it happened to me when I was a young boy." He said.

"Jamie you're only 7." She said laughing. "It was scary." She said putting her hands together and placing them in her lap.

"When my Nanny Carrie took me I was really scared. I missed my momma and dad a lot. Did you miss Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian?"

Sam looked back into Jamie's eyes. "Yea, I did. A lot actually. Why don't we go downstairs."

Jamie nodded and helped clean up the game they were playing. After they cleaned up the game they walked down the stairs and sat down next to each of their parents. Sam was snuggled inbetween Brooke and Julian and Jamie was lying across Haley and Nate. The 4 adults continued talking for awhile.

"Sam, babe why don't you go up to you bed. I'll be up in a minute." Brooke said moving a piece of hair from Sam's face."OK." She said standing up and walking to the stairs. Jamie got up from the couch and followed Sam slowly up the stairs.

Brooke and Haley walked upstairs to say good night to their kids. Haley went into Jamie's room. Brooke sat on the edge of Sam's bed covered her with her blankets.

Sam was already sound asleep so Brooke tucked hher teddy bear into her arm. "That's cute." Haley said from the doorway. Brooke kissed Sam's head and then walked over to Haley. "Yea I know. I guess she's had it ever since she was little. She sleeps with it every night." Brooke smiled and closed the door.

"They asleep?" Julian ased as the girls walked back downstairs. "Yea, they're out." Brooke said.

"It's getting late. I think I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" Julian asked Brooke. Brooke nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Goodnight you two?" Brooke said to Nathan and Haley as they two were going to bed. Brooke and Julian were laying in bed in each others arms.

"Today was a good day." Brooke said quietly. "Yea it was." Julian said kissing Brooke's head. Brooke closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds, and it didn't take long for Julian to fall asleep either.

Wow this a really crappy way to end a chapter but I want to have a different chapter for the rest of the vacation. And I wanted to post this before I went away for the weekend. Reviews would begreta, even if they aren't good reviews I don't care! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

So I am really mad because I had chapter 23 all ready and I upload it and it lookes great but then I check it over again and all the words are messed up and everything is in one single paragraph. Annoying. So I am really tired but I promise I will hopefully figure it all out by tomorrow and have it uploaded. Thans for the great reviews and holding out for my story!

Much love

Maddie 


	24. Chapter 24

**So I was planning on getting an update this past weekend but then I logged onto twitter and saw Sophia Bush post something about it being the first day of filming the last episode and I was a wreck the rest of the weekend. So I was not inspired to write anymore. Then of course James Lafferty posted a picture of the last time that the rivercourt would be lit up ever for them and it made me cry again! Pathetic I know! I really don't know what I am going to do when this show is over! Cry all the time that's for sure. Counting down the days till January 11th but not looking forward for April 4th to come. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I probably have many mistakes in this chapter because it was put in a hurry and I am tired. Sorry bout that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and quietly walked down the stairs. Everyone in the house was still sleeping. She opened the back sliding door and slowly closed it. Walking down the path to the beach she looked out into the ocean with it's morning waves and the sun slowly setting. She sat down in the sand and watched the water move in and out.<p>

Haley walked out into the livingroom and opened the sliding door, closing it as quietly as she could. She made her way to the beach with a morning coffee. She then saw Sam sitting there and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Just thinking." Sam said looking at Haley then back to the water.

"There's been a lot to think about lately. You ok?"

"Yea, I just wish everyone would stop asking me that question. I'm fine."

"OK." Haley said putting her arm around Sam, who leaned in and rested her head on Haley's shoulder. "We just love you that's all." Haley said and Sam continued to watch the waves.

Brooke waled down the stairs, "Sam's not in her room." She said to Julian and Nathan. "She's walking up from the beach with Haley now." Nathan said pointing out the window. Sam and Haley opened the sliding door and walked through it. Sam walked over to Brooke and stood with her back facing her and Brooke wrapped her arms around her. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Julian asked everyone.

"Swimming!" Jamie said bouncing down the stairs. "Swimming, what else?" Nathan asked

"Shopping!" Brooke said smiling. "No." The guys said fast.

"I'll go shopping with you." Haley said.

"Sam hates shopping so, I guess you're with us today kiddo." Julian said

"I wanna go with Brooke." Sam said.

"OK, so you three can have a guys day and we will have a girls day." Haley said.

* * *

><p>Sam, Haley and Brooke walked into "Sara's Boutique".<p>

"Sam, what about this?" Brooke asked holding up a pink top. Sam scrunchedher face up.

"I take that as a no." Haley said and Brooke frowned putting the shirt back on the rack. Sam continued to walk  
>around the store and looking at things that she was not interested in. She walked up to Brooke and Haley who were waiting in line.<p>

"Find anything?" Brooke asked. Sam shook her head,"It's all too girly."

"Sam, you are a girl." Haley said jokingly.

"Whatever," She replied rolling her eyes, "Can I go across the street?"

Brooke reached in her purse and pulled out some cash and handed it to Sam. "Yea, just be careful, we will be waiting outside."

Sam smiled, "Thanks."She walked across the street to a music and clothing store. They were blaring loud music and it was definetely something Sam liked way better than the shopping she did with Brooke. Sam walked out of the store 15 minutes later with 2 bags, and made her way to Haley and Brooke.

"What did you get, girly?" Brooke asked looing at the bags. Sam pulled out a few band t-shirts and held them up. "You definetely have the same style as Peyton." Haley said laughing as she looked at the "Cure" shirt Sam put back in the bag. "I guess." Sam replied.

"Well, I think I'm done shopping for today. Let's get back to the house and see what those boys are up to." They nodded and got into the car.

* * *

><p>They walked into the house and found the guys getting ready to head out to the beach. Julian watched as Brooke set down at least 5 bags.<p>

"Babe, did you buy the whole store?" He said laughing. "Very funny." Brooke said smirking.

"Why haven't you been swimming yet?" Haley asked. "We were hungry Mama." Jamie said.

"I'm gonna go swimming with you guys." Sam said setting her bags down on the table and reaching for her towel. She already had her suit on underneath her clothes.

They all walked out to the beach and headed straight to the water. Brooke and Haey sat down in the sand and watched their husband and kids play in the water.  
>"Sam seems like she's happy." Haley said smiling.<p>

"Yea, she does. She's changed alot since everything happened with Rebecca, and then with Mike it just brought her  
>down to that level again. But I think just getting away has helped."<p>

"I think so too. You can see the difference in her than from before. I mean look she's laughing and smiling. She really is lucky to have you and Julian in her life. She loves you both."

"Thanks Hales. I love her too. I would do anything for her."

"I know you would." Haley said wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

In the water Nathan picked Jamie up and threw him in. Julian and Sam were having a water splashing fight. Jamie mouthed something over to Julian and he nodded. He walked up behind Sam and lifted her up. Once Sam realized what he was going to do she started to scream. "No, no no. Put me down! Julian!"

Haley and Brooke were watching in amusement. Julian threw Sam into the water. She came back up and looked at Julian, "You're mean."

"You told me to put you down, so I did." He said laughing.

"Whatever, you're still mean."

"Sampson." He said walking after her as she grabbed her towel and hurried inside. It was getting late so evveryone decided to follow after her. The went in, showered, and ate dinner. Afterwards, Sam and Jamie  
>stayed in the livingroom and the 4 adults were in their room changing into pajamas. "Sam, grab the guitar and the microphone." Jamie told Sam. Sam nodded and put her guitar on and set the mic up infront of the TV.<p>

"What's going on out here you two?" Haley asked as she walked in.

"We're playing Rock Band." Sam said.

"I see."

Nathan, Julian and Brooke walked in and they sat down on the couches. Jamie scrolled through a list of songs and found the one that Sam and him loved to play.

Rock & Roll All Night." By Kiss came across the screen. The two secured their guitars on them and stood on either side of the microphone.

_"You show us everything you've got_  
><em>You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot<em>  
><em>You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy<em>  
><em>You say you wanna go for a spin<em>  
><em>The party's just begun, we'll let you in<em>  
><em>You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy<em>  
><em>You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'"<em>

Sam and Jamie sang into the microphone. They looked over to each other and nodded.

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day_  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>

By this point Sam and Jamie were jumping up and down dancing all around. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Julian were laughing hysterically as they watched their kids.

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_  
><em>You're lookin' fancy and I like your style<em>  
><em>You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy<em>  
><em>You show us everything you've got<em>  
><em>Baby, baby that's quite a lot<em>  
><em>And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy<em>  
><em>You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'<em>

_I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day_  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day<em>  
><em>I wanna rock and roll"<em>

The song ended and Sam collapsed on the chair next to her.

"You guys were great." Brooke said laughing.

"Thank, thank you very much." Jamie said bowing, which got a laugh from everybody. They played a few more songs, but by the 4th song they were both pretty tired. Sam turned off her remote and sat down between Julian and Brooke.

"You were great Sampson." Julian said. Sam rolled her eyes and jokingly punched him in the arm. "Oh, no now you're asking for it." He said grabbing onto Sam and started tickling her. "Stop!" Sam cried out.

"Jamie help!" Sam cried out. Jamie stood up but Nathan grabbed him and pulled him back down on the couch and let Haley tickle him.

"Brooke, help!" Sam said laughing. Brooke smiled and grabbed onto Sam and pulled her onto her lap.

"Sorry, babe. She's all mine." Brooke said kissing Sam on the head. Sam relaxed in Brooke's arms. 20 minutes passed and everyone in the room was getting sleepy.

"I think it's time for bed." Julian said patting Sam's knee and Sam opened her closed eyes. Jamie was in Nathan's arms sound asleep.

"I'm gonna take him up. I'll be down in a minute." Nathan said and Haley kissed Jamie's head.

"Night guys." Haley said getting up and leaving the room. Sam stood up and started for the stairs, She climbed them up to her room and Julian and Brooke were close behind. Sam crawled into bed and got comfortable under her covers. "Good night Sam, love you." Brooke said kissing her head.

"Night, love you too."

"Night Sampson. Love you." He said kissing her forhead.

"Love you too. Night." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam." Jamie whispered nudging Sam's arm. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at the 7 year old boy.<p>

"What?"

"Will you help me make breakfast for everybody?"

"Jamie it's 7 in the morning. A summer morning, it's a little early to be up." Sam said grabbing her pillow and covering her head.

"Please." Jamie said sticking out his lip and batting his eyes. How could Sam say no to that?

"Alright, let's go." Sam said getting out of bed and leading Jamie downstairs. They got out everything to make pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast.

"Alright little man, you stir this and I'll cook the bacon and eggs." Jamie nodded and climbed onto a chair and started to stir the pancake batter. Sam got out a oan and a skillet and cracked the eggs on the pan, and then placing the bacon on  
>the hot skillet.<p>

"Sammy, I'm done." Jamie said. Sam walked over and took the bowl pouring it onto another skillet in the corner. "Do you know how to make toast?"

"Yea, it's not that hard." Jamie said.

"Ok, can you go make 6 slices of toast." Jamie hopped off the chair and grabbed the bread placing 4 slices into the toaster. He waited paitently for them to be done before he put the other 2 slices in. Meanwhile, Sam was flipping the pancakes, scrambling the eggs and trying to cook the bacon. Jamie set the toast on a plate and placed it in the center of the table. He got out 6 plates, cups and forks and placed them on the table. "Jimmy Jam everythings ready." Sam said placing everything on the table. Sam managed to clean up most of the kitchen mess and then the 4 adults walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." Haley said when she walked in. Jamie wore a huge smile on his face. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

"This is really good you two. Thank you." Nathan said and everyone else agreed.

"So, this is our last day, what should we do?" Julian asked.

"Swim again." Jamie said shoving eggs in his mouth. "Finish the food in your mouth before you talk James Lucas Scott." Haley said sternly

"Sorry, Mama."

"I was thinking me, Sam and Julian go do something for a little bit today. If that's ok?" Brooke asked.

'Yea, that's fine. I think all this kid wants to do anyway is swim." Haley said.

An hour later Sam, Brooke and Julian were in the car headed into town. "Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Just downtown to walk around." Brooke said. They drove into town and Julian parked on the side of the road. They got out and started walking down the sidewalk.

They walked down to the pier. Sam had been quiet the whole walk there. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Yea, shoot." Julian said grabbing hold of Brooke's hand. "Is it ok if I-" Sam paused faced them and stared out into the water. "Is it ok if I call you Mom and Dad?" Sam asked looking from the water to them. Brooke got small tears in her eyes.

"Yea, that would be great." Brooke said. Julian smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand. Sam smiled, and continued to walk. "I wish we lived here, so we could go swimming everyday and walk on the pier."

Julian let out a small laugh, "You can do all that at home you knuckle head."

"I know.I've had fun. Thanks." She said.

"So after we get home what are your big plans?" Brooke asked as they sat down at a picnic table.

"I don't know. Nothing probably." Sam said resting her chin in her hands.

"That doesn't sound too fun."

"Yea." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I'll call Victoria and hang out with her." Sam said.

"No." Brooke and Julian said at the same time.

"Just kidding." Sam said.

"Let's go grab some ice cream and head back, we have got a lot of packing to get donw before tomorrow."

"Yea, work!" Sam said sarcastically. They went and got ice cream and headed back and started packing. The rest of the day was spent spending time swimming and just relaxing. No one was ready to leave.

The next morning

Brooke walked quietly into Sam's room. "Sam, babe it's time to get up." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam groaned and covered her face with he blanket. "What time is it?"

"7:30, we got to leave in a few minutes."

Sam groaned once again and flung the covers off and got out of bed.

"Let's go, your stuf is already in the car." Brooke said leading a sleepy Sam out of the room. Haley was walking with Jamie down the stairs outside to the car.

They climbed in their cars and headed back home, to Tree Hill. Sam tried sleeping in the car, but it wassn't working out for her so well. 2 hours of sitting in the car they pulled into the driveway.

"Finally home." Sam said opening her door and getting out. Julian opened the trunk and got their bags out. Sam grabbed hers and headed inside.

"Sam, I want you to get all your dirty clothes and bring them up to the laundry room for me OK?" Brooke said heading for her room.

"Ok." Sam said walking into her room. She set her bag down and collapsed onto her bed. Julian was busy checking through the many voicemails from Victoria, Sylvia and Paul that were left on the home phone. All three were annoyed because Sam, Julian and Brooke left without telling them. Brooke and Julian found it quite funny. Brooke came down from the laundry room.

"Sam, I need your dirty clothes." Brooke said walking into Sam's room. Sam was sound asleep on her bed. Brooke walked over and covered her with her blanket and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Well Sam's out." Brooke said walking up to Julian and wrapping her arms around him. "I had fun. It really felt like we were a family." Brooke said into Julian's chest.

"I thought so too." Julian said. Brooke looked up at him. "I really should go to the store and check on things, but I don't really want to." Brooke said.

Julian smiled and pulled her over to the couch. "You don't have to. Let's just lay around all day. We've had a busy week. And we just got home form vacation. Another day off couldn't hurt anyone." He said sitting down and Brooke sat down next  
>to him cuddling up to him.<p>

"I love you Julian Baker." Brooke said resting her head on his chest.

Julian closed his eyes and brought Brooke closer to him. "I love you too Brooke Davis-Baker."

* * *

><p><strong>So I have some ideas for a new story. I'll give you my ideas and just inbox me or put them in your reviews which ones you like! These ideas are completely random!<strong>

** A) Sam possibly being Julian's sister, or niece and for some reason comes and lives with Brooke and Julian. (If you pick this one give me either niece or sister)**

** B) Sam never left Brooke's and Brooke ends up adopting her. I'll throw in Sam to season 7 and all its drama.**

** C) Sam did end up leaving Brooke's home for Rebecca's and Haley notices differences with Sam at school and tells Brooke. Sam moves back in? Possibly? **

**Crummy ideas but they have been in my idea for the past week**


	25. Chapter 25

So I am sorry for a late update. Not so sure about his chapter but I think I have the next chapter or two all planned out. I am so sad because One Tree Hill wrapped yesterday I have been in a sad mood all day. I can't believe it's ending. January needs to come sooner! Anyway, hope you like it. Thanks!

Sam came walking out of her room with a wide smile on her face. Brooke was sitting at the table working

on her new line.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Sam said heading for the door.

"Alright, have fun." Brooke said looking up at Sam smiling as she watched her walk out the door.

Sam grabbed her skateboard and headed towards the coffee shop. She reached the door and hopped off her skateboard

and opened the door heading to "her" table. She slid in the booth. She turned when she heard the door open. Standing up she walked into

the arms of her best friend.

"I've missed you Sammy." Jack said hugging her. They pulled away and sat down in the booth.

"I've missed you too. How's your new family?"

"It's great. They asked to adopt me. And I said yes, it should all be finalized in a few weeks."

Sam smiled, "Jack that's great."

"I know. I wish I didn't live so far away."

Sam looked down at the table. "Yea, I wanted to talk about, you know, the kiss."

Jack looked up at Sam. "About that. Sam we've been friends for a long time. I don't think we should have one kiss

ruin our friendship. I think we should just stick with friends."

"Same here. Let's get out of here." She said standing up and grabbing his arm dragging him out of the coffee shop. They walked

all over town, talking about everything that each other has missed. It was getting dark out and Sam knew if she didn't get home soon Brooke would kill her.

"I had fun today, but it's getting late my mom will kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Mom huh?" Jack said.

"Yes you moron."

"I was playing around. But I'll see ya tomorrow for breakfast." Sam nodded and the turned away heading in opposite directions. Sam walked in

the front door with a smile on her face.

Brooke and Julian turned from where they were watching a movie on the couch. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea, I missed him." Sam said sitting on the arm of the chair. "What movie are you watching?"

"27 dresses." Brooke said.

Sam stood up, "Gross, I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day."

"Night." Brooke and Julian said together.

The next morning Sam woke up before Brooke and Julian so she could go meet Jack. She quietly walked out into the kitchen and set a note down on the counter, telling them where she was. Walking slowly to the door she left without making a sound. Walking into the coffee shop she saw

Jack sitting in their booth waiting on her.

"Morning." She said sitting down.

"I got you a coffee." Jack said sliding a cup to her. "Thanks."

"Today's my last day, and then I gotto go back."

"I know." Sam said pouring way too much sugar into her cup of coffee. "Let's make it a good day then."

They ordered breakfast and after they ate headed out to the river court. They sat on the bleachers for hours talking, making every moment last.

Around 5 a car pulled up in the parking lot and beeped it's horn. "Well they're here." Jack said standing up and climbing down the bleachers.

Sam waved to his parents as they waved out the window. "I guess this is it." Sam said.

"Yea, but we'll see each other soon. I promise."

"OK. You better keep that promise Jack Daniels."

"I will." He said leaning in and hugging her. "Bye." Jack turned and walked away getting into the car. As Sam watched them drive off and wiped a small tear

that was running down her cheek.

"Hey, Sampson. How was your day with Jack?" Julian asked as Sam walked in the door and sat down at the counter as he made dinner.

"Good, he left already though."

"I'm sorry kid. But look at it this way. Now that you have nothing to do, you can hang out with me."

Sam looked around the room, "Where's Mom?"

"At the store."

Sam nodded, "Ok, I guess a spending a day with your dad doesn't sound to bad."

"Alright, well in advance I bought a ton of junk food."

"Sounds good to me. "

"Good, now can you grab some plates, dinner is almost ready." Sam did as she was told.

She was setting the table when she stopped and looked at Julian, "Dad, you're going to do a new movie soon right?"

Julian looked up from where he was making a sub for the two of them. "Yea., at least I hope so. It's just every script I read I'm not inspired. I don't really feel like I believe in myself."

"I believe in you. You're great at your job. I mean I've seen good movies but the ones you work on are by far the best."

"Thanks Sampson. It means a lot."

"Anytime."

"OK, I think it's ready. We got a ham sub with lettuce, tomato, onion, mayo, cheese and some other little things thrown in." Julian said placing a sandwich on Sam's plate. They ate dinner while talking, enjoying each others company.

At the store

"Hello Brooke." Victoria said walking in up to her daughter's desk where she was sketching.

"Hello." Brooke said not looking up from her drawing.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Victoria asked sitting down.

"OK, I never thought I would say this but I think that splitting the company could be a good thing."

Victoria smiled, "I am glad you finally came to your senses."

"Don't get too excited just yet. I get 52% you get 48%."

"What about 50/50?"

"You should be glad I am giving you any at all. I need help around here, really in New York. And I think that you are the one that can help with that. We have that runway show coming up soon and I am going to need your help with that. So is it a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good, now the show is in 3 weeks. With the new line coming out, they are sending us a celebrity model, Alex Dupre. Me and Millie can handle that, you just do what you do best. Whatever that may be."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"Yea, don't make me regret it either." Victoria nodded and got up leaving Brooke back to her sketches.

Sam was jumping around the house, and could not keep still. "Sam, how much candy have you had exactly?"

"Um, 3 chocolate bars, 4 cans of pop and 2 bowls of ice cream."

Julian laughed, "In only and hour and a half."

"Yea." Sam said sitting on the back of the couch and sliding down it so she was hanging upside down. They heard a car door close and Sam flipped back over and stood in front of Julian.

"She is going to kill me for getting you so hyped up on sugar." Sam giggled as Brooke walked in the door. She set her stuff down on the couch slowly as she looked over at Sam who seemed awful smiley.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked walking into the room farther.

"Nothing, just hanging out." Julian said and Sam covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Ok, I need a drink." She said walking past them into the kitchen. Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw all the pop cans and candy wrappers lying all over the counter. "Really?" She said to Julian.

"Just having some fun, Brooke." Julian said grinning.

Sam stood there with her arms behind her back swaying back and forth. With all the sugar in her it was hard to stay still.

"Exactly how much of this, Sam, did you eat?" Brooke asked.

Sam looked at the counter and then back to Brooke, "All of it."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little. "Is there anymore?"

Sam nodded and walked over handing Brooke a candy bar. Brooke poured herself a glass of wine and took the candy from Sam. "Thanks." She sat down on the chair.

"Did she take the deal?" Julian asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What deal?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she did I offered Victoria 48% of the company."

"Oh." Sam said turning away and running upstairs to the laundry room.

"If she gets sick tonight, you can deal with her" Brooke said pointing a finger at a laughing Julian.

"I think she will be ok. So Victoria actually took the deal. She didn't fight you for more?"

"She tried but I told her that she is lucky enough to get what I am offering her. I just really need her help with the fashion show coming up."

"Don't worry about the fashion show, it will go great." Julian said walking over to Brooke and wrapping his arms around her. He turned when he heard Sam come running down the stairs.

'What were you doing up there you goof?" Brooke asked.

"Have you ever got inside a sleeping bag and slid down the stairs?" Sam said quickly

"No." Brooke said amused by how much energy Sam had. Sam put her hands on her hip and ran into her room only to return a few minute later with her sleeping bag. She put the sleeping bag into the air and looked at them seriously. "Watch and learn."

"Sam, be careful." Brooke said as she watched her daughter climb the stairs. Sam sat inside the sleeping bag and slid down. Falling out of it when she landed at the bottom. She burst out laughing lying on the floor.

"I want to try" Julian said sounding like a little kid. Sam handed him the sleeping bag and he climbed up the stairs and got inside sliding down the stairs exactly like Sam had.

"I have to admit that is kind of fun." He said laughing.

"See, when I was in a girls home we would get bored and we tried this and that is what we did every rainy day" Brooke looked at Sam. She hated hearing about Sam's childhood just because she never had what every kid should have growing up.

"Alright, let me have a try." Brooke said and Sam jumped up and down clapping her hands. Brooke walked up the stairs and got into the sleeping bag. She slid down the stairs laughing the whole way down.

"Told you it was fun." Sam said helping Brooke up.

"Yea, I guess it was. How about we put in a movie, Sam you can choose." Sam nodded and got this look on her face, "And no scary, bloody or violent movies please."

"Darn it." Sam said walking away to the movie shelf. Sam picked out "Click" With Adam Sandler. They got seated on the couch cuddled up together as a family."

**Next chapter, Not all that much with Jack but I really did not know what else to put. Alex will be coming to Tree Hill and a secret will come out. Hope you like this chapter. I didn't really but you readers always seem to do. Thanks, for the reviews so far. Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

I am a little late but Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to all of my readers who celebrate! So for now Shouldn't have let me go is going to be on hiatus. I don't know for how long but hopefully not too long. I have been working on writing my next chapter but it is coming on slowly. I have exams coming up as well so that will affect my writing time. My other story We belong together, should be updated soon because I have ideas for that story unlike my others. Sorry about this but hopefully I can update soon. Thanks for reading!

xoxo

Maddie


End file.
